Back to School
by fruityrowing
Summary: Hermione is back at Hogwarts to complete her education as an Eighth Year. But wait… is that Harry Potter?… as the new DADA Professor! What's Harry to do when all he can dream/think about is giving Hermione detention and seeing her in her school uniform... or more specifically without her school uniform? M for language and some limes in later chapters. lemons can be found on aff
1. Prologue

**Back to School**

**Disclaimer:** All rights reserved to J.K. Rowling and Warner Bros.

**Summary:** Hermione is back at Hogwarts to complete her education as an Eighth Year. But wait… is that Harry Potter?… as the new DADA Professor?! What's Harry to do when all he can dream/think about is giving Hermione detention and seeing her in her school uniform... or more specifically without her school uniform?

**Author's Note:** First and foremost I want to apologize for a long Author's note. There were a couple of things I wanted to say before I start the story (though I don't imagine many people reading it anyways).

I wanted to thank everyone who has reviewed, favorite-d, and/or alerted my other stories and wanted to dedicate the story to the readers- I hadn't really expected so many people to favorite my stories and it has given me the inspiration and push to finally write a chapter story. I have the whole story planned out, but I have not written all the chapters yet. I wanted to wait until I got at least half of the story written before I posted, but I keep pushing it off and I figured if I post what I have now, I'd have people to push for me to write so I wouldn't put it off so much.

I'm not sure how lemony I'm going to make it. The fic is rated M for language and suggestive encounters, but I don't know if I'll be putting in any lemon scenes. Originally I kind of wanted to, but it might not work out that way (depends on my mood whilst writing each chapter).

Anywho~ let' get on with the show!

. . . . . . . .HxH.

**Prologue:**

"Surprise and happy birthday!"

Hermione Granger couldn't believe it. Making her way into the Room of Requirement, she just could not believe the sight before her. In the eight years she had known Harry Potter and Ronald Weasley NEVER had they EVER planned something so spectacularly lavish for her birthday. Truthfully, she had assumed that they had forgotten it was her birthday once more and had resigned to be content with the care package she had received from her parents.

"Merlin, did you two plan all of this?!" Hermione asked excitedly. She quickly made her way to Harry and Ron and pulled them both into a tight hug. Just as quickly she pulled away and gave them both a playful swat on the arm. "You guys should've at least hinted! I would've dressed up a bit! I'm still in my school uniform." She said with a big smile.

"Yeah, well if we had given you even the slightest of hints; your clever mind would've already guessed what we had planned. Then it wouldn't have been much of a surprise." Ron replied with a pout while rubbing where Hermione had swatted him, pretending it had hurt.

"If you dressed up anymore we'd have a big problem." Harry grumbled under his breath. Hermione, who had been distracted by waves of red hair, as the rest of the Weasley family came to wish her a happy birthday, had not heard Harry. But Ron had.

"I _think_ the only person who would've had a problem is _you_." Ron whispered with a smirk and a wink. Harry chose to ignore the comment and continued to watch Hermione as she made her way around the room, greeting all of her other guests. He watched as she would smile and thank each person with a hug.

As Harry looked over the room and saw all the happy faces, he couldn't believe it had been just over a year since he and his friends had started the Horcrux hunt and approximately five months since the defeat of Voldemort. Truthfully, Harry had never thought he'd live this long. Of course he had hoped and dreamt of a future, but a life beyond Voldemort had always seemed like an impossibility. However, seeing Hermione now, watching her in a relatively stress-free environment. This, he concluded, was what he had been fighting for. If not for anything else- for her and her future.

Even though it had only been five short months since the Last Battle, it felt like a lifetime had passed by. Between the reconstruction of the Hogwarts Castle, the rebuilding of the Ministry of Magic, and the capturing of the remaining Death Eaters, it had been a very eventful five months.

After the last battle, Hermione and Ron had become a couple. However, to onlookers little had changed in Hermione and Ron's relationship. Never really moving passed friendship- all that had changed was the occasional snog. Hermione and Ron called an unofficial break in their relationship and went back to being just friends by the end of their first month together. So it came as a surprise to everyone when a week into the month of June, Hermione came rushing into the Burrow with news of finding the "perfect" girl for Ron. It was at that moment when everyone found out that Hermione and Ron were no longer an item.

Harry and Ginny had never gotten back together after the whole Voldemort affair. After everything had settled down, they had met up once or twice before Ginny had been spotted on the arms of Anthony Goldstein. Only a select few knew the whole story, but it had turned out that while Harry had been on the hunt for the Horcruxes, Anthony had been the one to console Ginny.

Harry remembered the day that he and Ginny had met up for the first time alone. Ginny, who had been plagued with guilt, had spent a better part of a day crying in Harry's arms. Even though Ginny had never crossed the line beyond that of a platonic friendship with Anthony, she couldn't stop apologizing to Harry for falling in love with Anthony. She had been inconsolable during that time, so sure that she had ruined not only her relations with Harry, but with Anthony also.

Harry, who had been more relieved than upset, told Ginny she had nothing to apologize for. He then proceeded to tell her how he had changed during the hunt and had been more worried about breaking her heart than anything else. And though they hadn't discussed it at the time, he had a suspicion that Ginny had known somewhere in the back of her mind that his heart had always belonged to another.

It was with Harry's help (a well as Ron and Hermione's), that Ginny was finally able to confess her feelings to Anthony. Through a series of theatrics and fake tears, Harry was finally able to ensure that in the public eye it had been his fault that he and Ginny never got back together.

. . . . . . . .HxH.

"Happy birthday to you~

Happy birthday to you~

Happy birthday to Hermione~

Happy birthday to you~"

Harry's thoughts were brought back to the present by the raucous sounds of everyone singing to Hermione. He realized that her cake had been brought out and that the lights had been dimmed.

Harry could feel his heart begin to thump uncontrollably seeing Hermione lit up by the candles. She was so beautiful and he couldn't help but smile goofily at the sight. He had missed her so much in the past couple of weeks (since she had begun her seventh year at Hogwarts)- so much more than he'd like to admit to anyone, even himself. He couldn't believe how much he relied on her. Just her presence was enough to get him through the day. He wasn't really sure how he survived not seeing her for the two months she had been away in Australia.

Hermione had left for Australia on the 20th of June (just a few days after she had announced she had found Ron a girl). Harry had insisted on going with her, but she wouldn't allow him to come. She told him that though she appreciated the gesture, she wanted to spend some time alone with her parents. It was at that moment Harry realized he might not survive without her. It sounded ridiculous and dramatic _now_, but at the time, he couldn't help but worry. He had been afraid that she was going to leave him for good and that she might not come back to him. He could hardly be blamed for nearly jumping Hermione at Heathrow Airport when she _had_ come back.

Though he had always thought that she was pretty, he had to admit that the trip to Australia had changed her in a way that made other boys notice her too (much to his chagrin). Harry suspected the Grangers, nay the Wilkins, had spent a good amount of time and money stuffing her back to shape. And though it would have been winter during her time there, the much needed sun had added color to her deathly pale complexion (which had been the result of hiding in a tent for the better part of a year).

. . . . . . . .HxH.

"Time for presents!" someone (most likely Ron) shouted over the chattering of the crowd. At the announcement, Ginny took a hold of Hermione's left hand and led her to the table toppled with presents.

"This can't _all_ be for me…?" Hermione asked as her eyes widened at the immense amount of presents on the table.

"Of course it is." Ginny replied surprised by Hermione's surprise. "Well, I suppose we haven't been the most attentive bunch when it came to your birthday, but we wanted to make up for it…" Ginny's voice trailed off as her faced reddened with the telltale sign of being a Weasley.

"Oh!" Hermione exclaimed before she took Ginny into her arms and gave the red head a tight hug (resulting in a couple of appreciative whistles and cheers from the males in the crowd).

"Oi! Where's my hug?!" A male voice (most likely _Finnegan_) called out from the crowd. It had sounded lecherous in Harry's mind, and it had taken everything in him to stop himself from going over to where the voice had called out from and pummeling the owner of the voice.

"Shut it Finnegan." Another voice from the crowd called out. "Come on Hermione, open them up! Gran wanted to thank you for your help during the summer so there is a little something from her as well." The voice continued. Harry smiled as he surmised the owner of this voice to be Neville Longbottom.

Hermione could hardly hide her excitement as she began to open her presents. Though she wasn't too positive she'd get anything she really wanted, she appreciated the kind gestures nonetheless. She noted that about forty percent of the gifts were knick-knacks she wouldn't really need (perfumes, trinkets, and various sweets) and about another forty percent were books (some she already owned, some she would never read, and one that actually looked interesting).

Once she got to the presents from her more intimate friends, she was able to really appreciate the presents. Varying from clothes, school supplies, and more books- she was glad to see that these gifts were a bit more practical as well as more her style.

When Hermione opened the lid to the last present, she immediately replaced the cover so that no one would be able to see what was in the container. Her face colored in a pretty blush before her head turned to where the gift giver was standing.

"Ginevra Molly Weasley!" Hermione exclaimed as she glared at the red head. "I… I…" Hermione stuttered out. She couldn't believe it. She was _speechless_! Never in her life had she EVER had an inability to form words.

"_Merlin!_ I can't believe it. I managed to render Hermione Jean Granger speechless with a couple of racy knickers." Ginny said aloud- immediately covering her mouth with her hands, realizing her blunder. She hadn't meant for everyone in the room to hear what she had gotten Hermione (as a gag gift of course).

"I… I…" Hermione continued. Hermione's blush darkened with the disclosure of the contents of the container. Hermione couldn't fathom what had been going through the youngest Weasley's head. Why would her friend buy her such… such… _things_, knowing full well Hermione's preference to _practical_ articles of clothing?

Hermione's eyes traveled around the room and she would have snorted at everyone's facial expression, that is, if she hadn't been mortified by the thought that she was donning the same exact expression.

It wasn't like she was a total prude. Contrary to what most people thought, she wasn't some innocent and naïve girl who didn't understand the concept of sex or the act of hardcore fucking(even _those_ kinds of books could be educational). No, she wasn't even all that embarrassed about the fact that everyone in the room now knew she owned new racy knickers, it was the fact that she had no use for such frivolous things. From what she could tell, they were sheer and did not look like it would cover much- if anything at all! Not to mention she had no one to show it off to. They were _completely_ USELESS!

"You couldn't have just bought me books?! What am I going to do with those…those… _things_? It's not like I have a _reason_ to wear such articles of…of... _things_." Hermione hissed at Ginny.

Ginny couldn't help but chuckle. She found Hermione's distress too cute. "You don't have to wear it _now-_ think of it this way, now you're prepared for the future." Ginny replied in a whisper and wink. Subconsciously her eyes shifted to where Harry stood. Ginny couldn't help but smirk at Harry's expression. It looked like a part of him was about to explode from embarrassment (and arousal) and the other part looked like he was contemplating pummeling all the gits who were ogling Hermione.

A very small part of Ginny felt a muted sort of satisfaction watching Harry fret over Hermione. She was over him, she knew her feelings for Anthony surpassed what she had felt for Harry, but she couldn't help but feel a slight pettiness toward her ex. She felt a tingling in the pit of her stomach when she teased him in such a way. She knew the reason for her (well intentioned) cruelty was to hurry Harry along in confessing his feelings toward the brunette.

"GINEVRA MOLLY WEASLEY!" Ginny heard her mother shriek. She couldn't help but shrink into herself at the sound.

"Oh! And that's my cue to disappear." Ginny said before she quickly made her way into the crowd in order to escape her mother's wrath.

"Oh where is that…" the Weasley Matriarch griped. Her tone changed drastically once she came upon Hermione. "Oh Hermione, my dear girl. Happy Birthday," she said in her warm and motherly tone. Hermione now understood what Harry meant about the almost bipolarity of the matriarch. "I'm so sorry for my daughter's _behavior_. Now if you'll just point me to where she went, I'll make sure this does not happen again." Molly continued in a more clipped manner as she mentioned her own daughter.

"No harm done Mrs. Weasley. But… she went over that way." Hermione said with a smile and she pointed to where Ginny's bright red hair could be seen amongst the throng of people she was attempting to hide in.

. . . . . . . .HxH.

Harry couldn't believe it. Why would… Ginny… racy… knickers… Hermione. Harry couldn't help but blush at the thought of Hermione in… _No, I can't do this to myself…ESPECIALLY not here… in _public_… but oh~ Hermione… knickers…_

"Ehem… Mr. Potter…. Mr. Potter…. Harry Potter!"

Harry's thoughts were jolted away from his mind's eye, of Hermione in knickers, by the stern call of his name. Harry's eyes focused to the person standing in front of him. "Er… Hello Professor McGonagall." Harry said slowly whilst also berating himself for letting his fantasies get carried away.

"Good Evening Mr. Potter." McGonagall replied in a stern but friendly way.

"Er… thanks for letting us use the Room of Requirement for Hermione's birthday. We really appreciate it." Harry said awkwardly. It wasn't that he felt uncomfortable with his ex-Head of House, it was the way in which her tight-lipped smirk seemed to express that she knew what he had been thinking about before she approached and (rudely) interrupted him.

"Not at all Mr. Potter. Miss Granger is a delight and I was happy to oblige when you had owled me about this celebration," the Professor said with a warm smile. But in an instant her smile was gone and was replaced with a thin-lip, stern expression. "Though I would like to spend more time getting reacquainted with you, I wanted to discuss something of importance with you."

Harry couldn't help but feel distressed due to the seriousness of McGonagall's tone. "Er… okay."

"I do not know whether you are aware, but our current Defense Against the Dark Arts professor has just announced her pregnancy. Now normally, we would spend the remaining months that she will be with us looking for a qualified professor. However, we had been barely successful with filling the position the first time around, with all the Aurors busy with the aftermath of the last battle as well as fear of the position itself, that it will be impossible to find a professor this late into the school year," the professor explained.

"Er…okay." Harry said, not fully comprehending why McGonagall was talking about pregnant DADA professors.

"I was hoping you would consider the position." McGonagall said bluntly.

"Uhh.. What?!" Harry exclaimed. "I can't… I'm not… qualified to teach…" Harry continued with a strained voice.

"Well given your experience with teaching the subject three years ago, as well as what we all witnessed not five months ago, you are the perfect wizard to fill the role. I am told you have been staying at Grimmauld Place and have not made any conscience moves to further your career as an Auror. I hope that you would…"

Harry tried hard to pay attention to Professor McGonagall, especially due to the gravity of their discussion, but just five feet from where he stood he could see a young interloper trying to make a pass at Hermione.

"Thank you for the book Nigel. It looked interesting."

"No problem Hermione." Nigel Wolpert replied with a shy blush. "I had really hoped that you would like it and that you hadn't read it yet. I mean I always saw you reading a new book in the common room so I was taking a chance- hoping it wasn't something you've already…" His voice trailed off as he realized he was rambling.

"Oh, it's definitely something I haven't read yet. I have to admit, most of the other books I received tonight I have either read or would never read, but you seemed to have chosen a good book. I've been meaning to read more on the subject, but I was always caught up in one thing or another." Hermione said honestly.

It was a pity really. Harry had the vague idea that he had actually liked that Nigel kid. Ever since his support during the Triwizard Tournament and loyalty with Dumbledore's Army, Harry had thought he was good kid. Not so much anymore.

"Well, I hope we can discuss the subject further, when you have time of course." He added hastily. "I think you're brilliant and I would really like to…" Nigel's voice faded as Harry's focus returned to the person in front of him

"…and though it may be a bit unorthodox, I was hoping if you would consider the position, for at least this year."

"Yes Professor. I'll do it." Harry heard himself say even before he could process what he was saying. All he knew was he was red with anger and green with jealousy. _Where does that kid get off calling Hermione brilliant. Of course she's bloody brilliant, she's Hermione. Discuss the subject… not bloody likely the way he keeps ogling her. If he so much as…_

"What a relief. Now I will have one less thing to worry about." McGonagall said. "Please report to my office sometime next week to work out the details. Now if you'll excuse me, I must find the guest of honor and wish her a goodnight."

Harry's thought were once again interrupted by the professor as she excused herself. As he stood there all alone the full ramifications of his hasty decision making slowly began to wedge itself into his brain. _What the hell was I thinking?! I can't teach… I'll just have to go find Professor McGonagall and…_ As Harry's eyes began to roam around the room in search of the professor, they landed on where Hermione stood surrounded by four unknown males all from different houses.

_Best decision ever made! w_as all Harry could think before he made his way over to Hermione to save her from the rabid wolves all eyeing her like she was their next meal.

***AN:** Finally done writing this damn prologue! It is so gosh darn long! But I really wanted to set up my story using this as a way to explain what has happened so far. The first chapter will start after Harry has been teaching for about a month or so, so there'll be a small time skip. Anywho, let me know what y'all think of it so far ^^


	2. Chapter 1

**Back to School**

**Disclaimer:** All rights reserved to J.K. Rowling and Warner Bros.

**Summary:** Hermione is back at Hogwarts to complete her education as an Eighth Year. But wait… is that Harry Potter?… as the new DADA Professor?! What's Harry to do when all he can dream/think about is giving Hermione detention and seeing her in her school uniform... or more specifically without her school uniform?

**Author's Note:** Thanks for reading ^^

I would also like to thank everyone who has favorite-d, reviewed, and/or follow-ed this story!

BTW sorry for any mistakes you may come across. The story is not beta-d AND I know I suck with run on sentences sometimes and I try and try to get rid of them but sometimes it just doesn't work out and then it looks a lot like this extremely long run on sentence. So yeah… sorry…

Last thing… This chapter originally had some lemons in it, but I've already had a story taken down because it was too explicit. SO… I've cut that part out and it can be read at (same username and title). Otherwise I'll leave it to your imaginations to fill in the blanks xP

ENJOY!

. . . . . . . .HxH.

**Chapter 1:**

"_Miss Granger. Please, take a seat." Silently, Hermione obeyed the request. She took a seat on the old wooden chair which was situated across from the man who had spoken to her. He sat behind a large oak wood office desk in a plush office chair with his hands folded neatly in front of him._

"_I must say, I was disheartened by your behavior today during class. Though I _commend_ you for your extensive knowledge on the subject, I can't help but feel slightly offended that you deem my knowledge on the subject _lacking_."_

"_No Professor, I…"_

"_Miss Granger," he interrupted her with a hand held up to indicate for her to stop speaking. "I want to make myself explicitly clear and ask that you refrain from speaking until I am done." He said in a grave tone before continuing on with his oration- not waiting for a response. "Though this kind of behavior may have gone unchecked in the past, I would like to remind you that you _are_ a Seventh Year as well as older than the rest of your classmates. I should think that would be reason enough for you to set an example and conduct yourself accordingly." He finished with a stern look._

"_Yes Professor. I'm truly, very sorry. I meant no disrespect. I lose control of myself sometimes and… well… I'll make sure that it does not happen ever again." Hermione said with resolve._

"_I should hope not. However, seeing as this was not your first infraction in my class, I'm sorry to say that some sort of punishment is in order. I would deduct house points… but… I do not think that would be severe enough… I think I will have to take points from your…"_

"_No! Professor- Anything but that! I'll do anything you ask. I need to keep my records…"_

"…_Clean and perfect. Yes, I figured as much. Alright, consider yourself lucky that I do not take pleasure in marring the academic achievements and the subsequent futures of my students." He said, as he stood up from his chair. He made his way around the desk so that he stood, leaning against the desk, mere centimeters from where Hermione sat. "I have a project I am working on. However, I will need your full cooperation and obedience to any and all instructions I give you. Any questions?" _

"_Yes Professor, what… what will I be…"_

_Not waiting for Hermione to finish her sentence, he began to explain his project. "I have been trying to alter the full body-bind curse so that only certain parts of the body will be bound. In doing so, I hope to help the medics at St. Mungo's. This new spell will only bind the body parts that are being thought of while it is being cast and would only be used when a certain body part is affected by a curse. It can be equated to the local anesthesia that muggles have."_

_Hermione's eyes widened with what looked to be anticipation and excitement. The Professor could only assume it was due to the idea that she would be one of the first to learn a newly made spell._

"_I have tested the spell on myself to ensure that it is safe, but I would like to test it on a volunteer- who is moving about- to see how effective this spell is." He finished._

_Hermione merely nodded her head in understanding and stood up from her chair. "Should I just walk around or…"_

"_Well to fully test the spell, I would need you to be on the desk thrashing about as if you are in pain." The Professor said coolly._

_Again Hermione nodded her head at the logic behind his reason before she turned to face the desk. She placed her hands on the desk top to steady herself. Her left foot leaned forward onto the ball of her foot as she lifted her right knee up to the surface of the desk in order to climb on top._

"Petrificus Partialis_" Hermione felt her legs and arms stiffen. She noted that though she could not move, none of her muscles felt any sort of strain in their current positions. She also noted the uneasiness in the pit of her stomach at the provocative way in which she had been frozen, but, she did not comment on it. She was afraid she would offend the professor for accusing him of a lewd act- that could have, in fact, been an innocent blunder._

"_Tell me Miss Granger, what body parts can you not move?"_

"_My arms and legs sir." She responded quickly._

"_Alright, I want you to nod your head to show me that you can move it." Hermione immediately responded by nodding her head._

"_Now try to move your torso." Hermione responded by squirming around a bit to show that she could in fact move her upper body._

"_Good. Good." He said as he moved closer to Hermione. He heard her gasp in surprise when his warm body pushed up against her. He pressed his front up against her back, reveling in the feel of her hot body, slowly grinding his groin against the small of her back._

"_Seems like you are at my mercy now," he whispered into Hermione's ear before he let his tongue snake out and trace it along the shell of her ear. "I'm going to remind you that absolute obedience is imperative." He growled out as he let his hardened member rub up against her._

"_Now, I'm going to fuck you into this table and you're going to let me, because I know you want me just as much as I want you. You're also not going to tell anyone because I know you don't want to blemish your reputation for being the perfect student." He said with a leer. _

_He let his left hand travel up her creamy left thigh teasingly, relishing in the softness of her flesh. He took a step back and let his eyes roam over her body. "I must say, Miss Granger, I've always wondered what was underneath this prim and proper skirt of yours," he said._

_**CUT-PART (Sorry...)**_

"_FUCK Harry- Fuck me harder!" Hermione cried out. "So close…"she moaned._

"_Fuck" He growled out. Any semblance of control that he may have had before shot out of the room as his hips began to rock faster and harder. The sound of skin slapping skin driving him further with desire as he snuck his right hand around Hermione's body to stimulate her clit once more…_

_He was close… so close…_

. . . . . . . .HxH.

"Fuck!" Harry cried out as he woke up with a start. "Not again…" He moaned out in frustration. He had been having the same dream (or a variation of the same dream- in which Hermione always ended up against some sort of hard surface as he pounded into her) for the past couple of weeks.

It had been about two months since Hermione's birthday, the night when he had agreed to be the new DADA professor. He had gone through some intense training and student teaching with the previous professor, until he had been deemed good enough to take on the role by himself. It had been about 2 weeks since he had started to teach on his own.

Without much thought, his hand made its way to his hard member and started to relieve the tension. Only after a few strokes, he came on a tissue- making sure he didn't make a mess (like yesterday). He may have only been 18, but it was ridiculous how often he had to relieve himself. He was just glad that he no longer had to share a room with someone. It was embarrassing enough even on his own, he didn't need other people to know how desperately obsessive he was of Hermione.

He had been so sure that he had gotten over his feelings for her back in 6th year, but it seemed that it had only gotten stronger since then. He had always thought that Hermione was pretty and Merlin knew how often she would visit his dreams (ever since the summer before fourth year). But he had put his feelings for her aside; once he realized that she had begun to fancy their other best-friend. He had been so sure that he was over her when he began to fancy Cho, and then Ginny, but now he knew (as bad as it sounded), they had only been a distraction.

Ever since he started to teach Defense Against the Dark Arts, as a Professor at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, there was not a day or night that went by when he wasn't either thinking of her or dreaming of doing illicit things to her.

Maybe it was because he now knew how she looked like underneath her frumpy clothing (they lived in a tent together for over 8 months- it was only a matter of time really), maybe it was the fact that he was now her Professor that did it, or it could simply have been the fact that he had been in love with her since _forever._ Whatever it was, he wanted her- no- he _needed_her.

When he had agreed to take on the job as a favor to Professor McGonagall, he had thought having Hermione close by would make things easier (Merlin knew how much he had missed her).

No. That's not right. If he was completely honest with himself, he knew the sole motivation for taking on the job was to make sure that none of those hormonal_ boys_ get too close to his Hermione.

He hated how the whole of the male population at Hogwarts was starting to notice her. She had been somewhat of a secret in Harry's mind- only those who were really close to her were supposed to know how breathtakingly beautiful she is. It didn't help that she kept getting prettier and sexier as she aged.

To make matters worse, she was completely and utterly oblivious to the advances of those _boys_. She didn't even realize the type of power she held over all of the males in the school. It was completely unfair! If she had any sort of inkling as to the types of thoughts those gits were having (himself excluded of course- he had her best interests in mind) she would definitely curse them into the next millennia. However, it seemed Lady Luck had left his side after the death of Voldemort and he now had to watch as she was chatted up by some slimey git with ulterior motives. He just wished there was a way to decapitate the whole lot of them without being thrown into Azkaban.

Never had he ever been so glad that Hermione did not pay attention to her looks. Always opting for the practical and ascetic, she made sure to look presentable, but didn't go over the top by spending hours in front of the mirror fixing a minute detail on her person. Harry didn't even want to think about what he would have to do to keep his competition away if Hermione ever decided to put more effort in looking good.

He also thanked Merlin every day that Hermione was a stickler for the rules and very rarely took off her school robes during class; otherwise no one would be able to get any work done during classes. But on those rare occasions that she would shed those overbearing robes, he had to admit it was beyond difficult to focus on anything but her. The classroom always seemed to heat up a bit as he observed the way her shirt would stretch in the most delicious of ways to outline the contours of her body or how the skirt was always so tantalizingly long- leaving everything to his imagination. He knew some girls liked to shorten their skirts in an attempt to look sexier, but the way Hermione's was always regulation length got him hot and bothered- not the fact that they were long (he wasn't some sort of sexual deviant), it was the idea of the long travel it would make up her creamy legs as he revealed what was underneath.

Sometimes he worried about how obsessive he was becoming. He was becoming… stalker-ish. Though he had always tried to keep an eye out for Hermione in the past (just to make sure she was okay), it had come to the point that the only thing he ever noticed was Hermione.

He was always aware of her.

He was always watching her. _ALWAYS_

Sometimes it would be as innocent as watching her in the library or in the classroom as she tackled her school work with gusto. He would watch as she would smile and frown- depending on what she was reading, watch as she used her quill smoothly and gracefully as she wrote her essays.

Other times his gaze would turn lecherous as reality became jumbled with his own fantasies. His favorite time to watch… er… "watch out" for her was during meals in the Great Hall. Being a professor he now sat at the Head Table with the other professors and even though he missed her company during meals, he had to admit the distance helped keep him in line and far from the danger of jumping her and doing lustful things to her.

But in all honesty, it was inarguably her fault. It was just _sinful_- the things she would do to her desserts. It could hardly be called a coincidence that whenever she was finished with her meal, 75% of the males would also be done with their own meals- all leaving rather abruptly with vague mumblings of going to the loo or their respective rooms.

Being the daughter of dentists, she would usually choose a juicy peach or some plump strawberries (those being her favorite fruits) as her dessert. But, rarely, very rarely, she would be in the rebellious mood and indulge in a gooey chocolate fudge cake or a delectable strawberry cheesecake. Whenever her delicate tongue would dart out to capture any excess juices or frosting off her lips…. it took every fiber in his being to stop himself from either hexing all the males blind or going over to her and dragging her to some secluded… _anywhere_… and have his way with her.

"Fuck…" Harry thought aloud as he felt the first stirrings of arousal. If just imagining Hermione eating was getting him aroused, he shuddered to think what would happen if she ever… ever… _seduced_ him… he could only imagine that it would end in embarrassment.

But, it wasn't just that she was sexy as hell that made his heart yearn for her. She was _Hermione. His_ Hermione. She was smart, loyal, predictable- and yet _always_ managed to surprise him in one way or another. It was simple. She's just _Hermione_. No other explanation was _needed_. How could he ever attempt to explain the feelings that she stirred within his heart. Though he would be forever grateful to the Weasleys and Ron for being his pseudo family, he knew in the bottom of his heart that Hermione meant much more. She wasn't just a friend or a family member. She was his future.

With a heavy sigh, Harry sat up to start the morning. He really shouldn't have let his mind wander- now he would have to take a cold shower.

. . . . . . . .HxH.

"Good… Afternoon…" Harry said awkwardly- once he saw that his students were settled in their seats. Even though it had been a couple of weeks since he had started, he still felt slightly uncomfortable having to stand in front of everyone. "Right… er… we're going to be doing some NEWT level work today- in preparation for the test at the end of the school year. We'll start off with some simple spells and make our way into doing them non-verbally." Harry finished with a slight nod.

"Can anyone tell me why it is important to practice non-verbal spells?" Harry asked the class, cringing slightly in his mind at how un-professor-ly he sounded. To no one's surprise a hand connected to a frizzy-haired brunette shot up from the front of the room.

"Herm… Miss Granger." Harry corrected himself.

"There are many reasons why performing spells non-verbally is essential. First and foremost it is simply to make sure we are still able to defend ourselves if we are ever silenced or otherwise unable to say the spell verbally. Another reason is the element of surprise. It gives the witch or wizard casting the spell a small advantage over their opponent." Hermione finished with a small sheepish smile.

"Thanks Hermio… I mean… thank you Miss Granger," Harry said- scolding himself for making the same mistake twice. "Ten points to Gryffindor for a correct answer." Harry added, returning Hermione's smile. "Right then… everyone pair up and let's start with a simple disarming spell. I want to make sure everyone has perfected it before moving onto doing it non-verbally." Harry finished.

Harry eyed the way some of the males in the class were beginning to inch toward Hermione to partner up with her. Harry was about to make up some stupid half-arsed rule about partnering with someone their own size- when he saw Ginny take Hermione's hand to indicate that they were partners. Harry sighed with relief as he hid his smirk at the crestfallen faces of the males in the class.

"Granger, partner with me." Harry heard from across the room. He scowled at the voice. _Nathaniel Kinlan_- the git extraordinaire.

"I already _have_ a partner." Hermione responded in irritation.

"Yeah, but not one as dashing as me." He replied as he made his way closer to Hermione.

Hermione completely ignored his response and the only indication she made to show that she had in fact heard him, was a snort of indignation. She took Ginny's hand in her own and led the both of them toward where Harry stood- away from Nathaniel. Hermione gave Harry a small smile (one that showed how proud she was of him- now that he was a professor) and proceeded to continue with what they were assigned.

Nathaniel Kinlan scowled at being snuffed at in front of the class. His face turned bright red, before he partnered with a girl who had been hanging onto his robes.

Harry couldn't help but feel a small amount of vindication at the humiliation Nathaniel would be feeling at that moment. The kid thought he was a gift to humanity or something and was a total arse about it too.

Harry didn't like the new kid. He was a transfer student from Beaubaxton but was English by blood. His parents had apparently sent him across the Channel to protect his sorry arse- afraid going to school where the rumored Harry Potter was attending would be too _dangerous_ (which, in all honesty, was a fact proven correct not 7 months ago, but it still rubbed Harry the wrong way). Nathaniel had been sorted into Ravenclaw and was a self-proclaimed lady's man. If Harry hadn't known better, he would think Nathaniel Kinlan was Gilderoy Lockhart reincarnate. They looked similar too, dirty-blonde hair with bright blue eyes and a _dazzling_ smile.

Harry only really saw the git in his class but he was apparently in all of Hermione's classes. On a number of occasions, Hermione could be spotted with a red flush as she angrily complained about his unwanted advances.

"Professor Potter, can you tell me if I am doing this correctly?" A whiney voice called over the raucous sounds of the class. Harry could hear Ginny and Hermione giggle at the unwelcomed attention he kept receiving from some of the girls in the class.

"Er… looks good… How about we now move onto doing the spell non-verbally?" He proceeded to explain the mechanics and theory on how to perform the spell. He let his class practice- noticing that Hermione and Ginny had already mastered non-verbal spells, as well as some of the remaining DA members.

As class came to a close, he assigned an essay on non-verbal spells and let his class file out to get to their respective classes. Harry sighed in relief- remembering he was done for the day. He also remembered he did not have to patrol the halls that night- leaving him free to do as he pleased.

"Harry…" Harry head shot up to see Hermione standing next to him. "You look tired…" she continued. She made her way closer to him and let her hands make their way to his shoulders to relieve some of the tension. Harry's mind started to wander as he remembered a dream from two nights previous which had eerily started out this way.

"No… Just… I…" Harry stuttered. "Done for the day?" Harry finally managed out.

"Yeah. I was thinking. Even though we're in school together, we rarely get to see each other and I wanted to invite you to dinner. Just the two of us." Hermione said with a smile.

"How could I say no to that?" Harry responded with his own smile as he took her hand to lead them down to where the kitchens were. "Let's go say hi to Kreacher and grab some food and then go to my room. I'm also done for the day and I can't wait to spend the evening with you." He finished.

***AN:** So… what do you think so far? I usually don't like OC being added to stories, but I had no choice! I would've used Draco or something, but I'm actually on a no-Draco thing right now (which is weird because the reason I first got into ff was because of the Hermione/Draco ship).

I hope I'm not making Hermione or Harry OOC… but I think this is how I imagine Harry and Hermione to be like now that they don't have the threat of death being shoved down their throat at all times. Another thing… I know they (Harry and Hermione) practiced non-verbal spells in 6th year, but I figured it'd be used on the NEWTs, but I also thought because the students were being taught Dark Arts instead of DADA the previous year, Ginny's year didn't properly learn non-verbal spellwork and so Harry had to incorporate it into his lesson… so yeah….

Anywho… I'm not British and don't know enough of their slang to incorporate into the story and though it _is_ one of my peeves to see American slang in Harry Potter ff I don't want to sound awkward because I'm using the slang incorrectly, or forcing it into the story (another one of my peeves).

Thanks for reading ^^


	3. Chapter 2

**Back to School**

**Disclaimer:** All rights reserved to J.K. Rowling and Warner Bros.

**Summary:** Hermione is back at Hogwarts to complete her education as an Eighth Year. But wait… is that Harry Potter?… as the new DADA Professor?! What's Harry to do when all he can dream/think about is giving Hermione detention and seeing her in her school uniform... or more specifically without her school uniform?

**Author's Note:** Once again I send my thanks to everyone who is enjoying the story.

Another time skip- this time it's about a month and Hermione and Harry are going to be at the Burrow for most of this chapter.

I'm also really sorry to do this- it sucks like A LOT that I have to do this! The chapter has some limey-lemons but a small portion is cut out and can be found on aff. net. This chapter originally didn't have any lemons, but I couldn't help myself. I had writer's block but once this lemon scene came to mind my writer's block disappeared and it was a miracle! A perverted miracle!

. . . . . . . .HxH.

**Chapter 2:**

Harry was annoyed, irritated, and yes a tiny bit frustrated. How could Hermione all of a sudden decide that that git was a _nice guy_?! They worked on _one_ project together and all of a sudden they are _best friends_ or something! How could this happen? Not two weeks ago Hermione would spend hours- _hours_ complaining on how infuriatingly abhorrent Nathaniel Kinlan was, but now it's all, "oh he's not so bad" and "if you just take the time to get to know him he's actually quite clever"!

But worse than that?! The fact that Hermione Granger has gone on two- yes TWO dates with Nigel Wolpert! Harry knew that kid was trouble- ever since Hermione's birthday. The kid was three years Hermione's junior for Merlin's sake! He was a persistent little bugger and Harry could only imagine Hermione agreeing to go out with Nigel so that he would stop pestering her (what other explanation would there be for someone so perfect like Hermione to go out with someone like _Nigel_).

The only good thing about Nigel was that he was keeping Nathaniel in the "friendzone". Harry figured Nigel was the lesser of two evils and could easily be taken care of- once Harry found the nerve to actually confess his feelings to Hermione. Nathaniel was always kept at arm's length and Hermione only ever met up with Nathaniel to discuss the NEWTs and other school related subjects.

Though, Harry had to admit, at the moment the biggest threat _was_ Nigel. Nigel now had free reign to talk to Hermione and heaven forbid, hold hands with her! He knew it was still in the "casual meeting" stage of the relationship but he was jealous nonetheless. The only reason Harry had not done something to scare Nigel away was because he knew that he still held a bigger spot in Hermione's heart and mind than either of the two gits combined. And besides, Harry and Hermione were leaving for the Burrow the next day (for the winter Holidays) and would be far away from the two sodding tossers.

. . . . . . . .HxH.

_Harry opened the door to their compartment on the Hogwarts Express only to find Hermione with her back turned toward him. It must've been his lucky day because her shirt was off (having been changing into her muggle clothing) and she was still clueless to the fact that he had entered the compartment. _Merlin she's breathtaking_, Harry thought as he took in her long, frizzy, brunette curls draped along the length of her slim back- the sun hitting her in that perfect way that made it look like she was glowing. _

_Quietly he glanced to his left and then to his right to make sure no one was around. He then placed a silent confundus charm on the door, fully entered the compartment, closed the door behind him, locked the door, placed a silent silencing charm, and then made sure the shade was in place over the window of the door. He wanted to make sure they were not disturbed from any activities he might engage in with Hermione._

_He silently approached her, shedding his shirt on the way- leaving his torso bare. Once he reached her, he wrapped his arms around her, pulling her into a tight embrace so that their skins touched. _

"_Harry!" Hermione gasped in surprise._

"_Hermione…" Harry murmured into her ear as he let his nose muzzle into the crook of her neck- taking in the sweet scent of vanilla and something that could only be described as _Hermione_. "Please… love… I need you…" He whispered._

_Hermione made a move to turn around but found it impossible with Harry's strong arms keeping her in place. "I'm here love. I'm yours." Harry heard her whisper back. Harry loosened his hold on her and let her turn around. She then wrapped her arms around Harry's neck, pressing herself into Harry's bare skin. Harry cursed the brassiere that she was still wearing- being the only thing preventing him from feeling her chest against his._

_He pushed up against her, letting his clothed arousal illustrate the affect she had over him. He brought his face closer to hers and slowly let his lips touch her lips in a hesitant kiss. He brought both hands to her head; one was placed on the back of her head to keep her in place, while the other entangled itself in her soft tresses- loving the feel of it between his fingers. Once he determined she would not pull away, he deepened the kiss all the while pushing her until she was flush against the window. Hermione let out a surprised gasp when her warm back touched the cool window pane- opening her mouth just slightly, giving Harry the opportunity to let his tongue slip into her mouth._

_Harry moaned into Hermione's mouth at the feel, the taste- of_ her. _All of his senses were enveloped in a heavy cloak made of Hermione. He was drowning and he didn't care. The only thing on his mind was Hermione and he couldn't care less about anything else._

_Harry disentangled his hands from Hermione's hair, letting them caress her as they traveled down her body to finally land on her waist. He tightened his hold on her waist and easily lifted her up. As if Hermione was reading Harry's mind, her legs locked around Harry's waist automatically._

_Harry felt Hermione deepen the kiss with their new angle as she pushed against his tongue until finally her tongue delved into Harry's mouth. Harry heard himself moan as he let Hermione set the pace. He felt her tongue explore his mouth, sliding along his tongue. Once breathing became imperative, they finally broke apart- panting and trying to gulp down as much air as possible._

_Before long, Harry began to attack Hermione's neck and collar bone, licking and sucking at the soft flesh found there. He found the small sounds of approval Hermione was making endearing. He would bite down on any sensitive spots he found just to lick the pain away- making sure to leave a mark. He felt one of her hands make its way to his black mane and tighten its hold, keeping his head in place as he explored her long column._

_..._

"_Fuck!" the both of them cried out at the same time. Harry was bollocks deep within Hermione and he could only describe the feeling as heavenly. Hermione repeated the motion and with each new thrust, she drew Harry's member deeper within her as she quickened the pace. Harry was so close… almost… there…_

"_Harry…"_

"_Harry…"_

. . . . . . . .HxH.

"Harry"

"Harry"

"Harry wake up! We're nearly there." Harry heard a familiar voice call out to him. He opened his eyes to find that he had been dreaming once again. _How embarrassing!_ Harry thought. Hermione, who was sitting next to him, gave him a worried look- which he dutifully ignored.

Harry quickly looked down to make sure he hadn't fully embarrassed himself, to find the Quibbler he had been reading on his lap. He sighed in relief once he determined that the Quibbler had been successful in covering the prominent bulge that was sure to be quite noticeable if the magazine had not been there.

"Harry, are you alright? I don't mean to pry, but you were moaning in your sleep and well…" Hermione's voice trailed off hesitantly.

"I'm... I'm fine…" Harry coughed out as he turned his face away so that no one in the compartment could see his reddened cheeks. "It was… It was just… a dream" Harry answered vaguely. Harry could imagine the worried expression Hermione's face would be donning, and felt guilty that he had been having another one of _those_ dreams. _If only she knew…_ Harry thought.

"Don't worry Hermione; I'm sure it wasn't a nightmare." Ginny said. Harry glanced over to where Ginny sat across from Hermione, only to regret it immediately. He could see the knowing smirk on her face and his blush deepened.

"I'm just…well… I…if you say so…" Hermione replied in defeat. Harry glanced over to Hermione to see that although she was dropping the subject now, she would surely bring it up if they were ever alone together.

He was about to say something- _anything_ to reassure her that he was in fact alright, but was disrupted with the halting of the train.

"We're here!" Ginny exclaimed. She quickly grabbed her bag from the overhead compartment and ran out the door.

"Look, there's Anthony waiting for her." Hermione explained at Harry's puzzled expression. Sure enough Harry looked out the window to where Hermione was pointing to see Anthony standing on the platform. Harry then spotted a red headed figure standing a couple meters away, glaring daggers at Anthony. He began to chuckle and pointed out their best friend, Ron, to Hermione- who in turn also began to snigger at the dark expression on Ron's face.

"I don't understand why he's so against Anthony. You've gone further than Anthony has, and from what Ginny's told me, Anthony is quite traditional. He refuses to do anything further than chaste kissing until after marriage." Hermione said with a slight shake in her head. "I must admit it's quite romantic, but Ginny says she might die of frustration." Hermione added with a small snort.

Harry could only nod in response. He didn't know how he was supposed to react to the fact that Hermione seemed to know how far he's gone with Ginny. Harry quickly grabbed Hermione's bag, as well as his own, as he made his escape out of the compartment to exit the train.

"Harry, you don't have to carry my bag. I can manage on my own." Hermione protested in annoyance.

"I know you can." Harry answered bluntly turning his head slightly to look at Hermione. "I'm sure you also know ten different spells to do this the 'non-muggle' way, but I think this is the least that I can do to compensate for everything you've done for me over the past seven years." Harry finished with a puzzled look. He wasn't quite comprehending Hermione's protest; he had carried Hermione's bags for her loads of times before.

"I'm sorry Harry…" Hermione apologized with a sheepish smile. "It's just that all of a sudden I have all these people coming to offer to carry my books or my bag and it's just… do you think I look weak?" Hermione asked seriously.

Harry who had just set his feet on Platform 93/4 turned around to look at Hermione incredulously. _She's GOT to be kidding me!_ Harry cried out silently. Not caring that he was snubbing her and acting rude, he quickly turned back around and walked towards Ron. _If she is going to remain oblivious to the fact that those _people_ are only helping her to get into her pants, then I definitely reserve the right to ignore her crazy questions!_ Harry thought violently.

Harry greeted Ron amiably once he got close enough to him. They shared a quick (manly) hug before Harry turned around to find Hermione walking toward them timidly. Ron quickly approached Hermione and lifted her into his arms and twirled her around once, before placing her back on her feet. Ron gave her another tight hug before pulling away. They shared pleasantries as they approached Harry.

"Do _you_ think I look weak?" Harry could hear Hermione ask Ron as they came within his hearing range.

"Are you nutters? Who'd ever think you weak?" Ron asked seriously.

"Well… it's just that… all these people keep offering to hold my bag and it's getting quite infuriating… I asked Harry but he kind of stormed off before answering my question." Hermione answered cautiously.

Ron, to his credit, only guffawed for a total of five seconds before he bowled over in laughter. Harry saw Ron attempt to lift his head, before dropping it back down in another fit of laughter. It took Ron a couple of minutes to finally compose himself long enough so that he didn't have to bend over at his waist. One of his hands grasped at his side, where he was sure to have a stitch for laughing for so long, while the other wiped tears from his eyes.

Like Harry, Ron never answered Hermione's question. Instead, Ron led the way off of the platform quietly chuckling to himself all the while murmuring "poor, poor Harry". By the time Ginny and Anthony had caught up to the trio, Harry and Hermione had become unresponsive to Ginny's inquiries and Ron seemed to be on another dimension- not even hearing his sister's questions.

Quietly, the six of them (Luna having joined the group) made their way to the Tube. From there, they traveled to the Leaky Cauldron, from which they all flooed to the Burrow or their respective houses.

. . . . . . . .HxH.

"Hermione have you seen Harry?" Hermione looked up from her book to find Ginny with a worried expression.

"No. Actually… I haven't seen much of him since we got here. Why? How long has he been missing? He must be around somewhere…" Hermione answered.

"Well… he… no one's seen him since supper and it's almost midnight. The lot of us have already checked all the rooms and the shed, but he's nowhere to be found. Even the clock seems to be confused- his head has been pointed to 'Lost' for the past couple of hours.

Hermione sat up from her position on the bed- worried that something might have happened to Harry. She felt guilty for having been cold to Harry ever since he stormed off on Platform 9 3/4. She still didn't quite understand his, or Ron's, reaction to her question- and seeing that they were both disinclined to give her an explanation, she had holed herself up in Ginny's room.

"Have you tried Luna? She doesn't live too far from here right? Or maybe he went to visit someone else in the area- Shell Cottage maybe?" Hermione's mouth started to move a mile a minute as she tried to think of where Harry could have gone. "He's not so reckless that he'd travel to someplace where we couldn't find him. He…" Hermione's eyes widened in realization as she quickly grabbed her coat and ran down the stairs and out the door. As soon as the kitchen door slammed shut, a small pop could be heard by the residents of the Burrow from the back garden.

. . . . . . . .HxH.

"… I… I started work at Hogwarts about two months ago. I'm sure you already knew… The new DADA professor. Can you believe it? I just hope I'm as good as Remus was. Don't say that Remus, you were brilliant. You saved my life that year- as well as Sirius' life by teaching me the patronus charm…"

Harry sat in front of his parents' grave at Godric's Hollow, mindlessly speaking to them. Next to his own parents' grave lay a small tombstone engraved with the names Sirius Black and Remus Lupin. Though the two were not buried underneath the stone, the stone was meant to represent the Marauders and let future generations know that they would always be together. Harry liked to pretend to have conversations with the quartet (his father, his mother, Sirius, and Remus). Though he had not known any of them for a long period of time, he liked to think he knew them well enough to know how they would respond to the things he said.

"I… it's… it's getting harder to be so close to her and yet… I know I should just tell her, but what if… I mean she's oblivious to the fact that ALL the boys at Hogwarts are after her… she couldn't possibly like me… She could have _anyone_… why would she choose me?..." Harry asked no one. "I just… I just wish… I'm such a _coward_… I don't even know why I was placed in Gryffindor…" Harry said quietly.

Having run out of things to say, he just sat there, with his legs crossed in front of him. His elbows rested on his thighs as he used his hands to prop up his head. Harry, having been engrossed in his own thoughts failed to hear the small pop that signified the appearance of another witch or wizard. He sat there in his own misery, wishing and hoping for things to have been different.

"I knew I'd find you here…" Harry heard from behind him. His head turned swiftly to where the voice had come from to see Hermione standing behind him. As he took in her appearance, he noticed she was in her woolen pajamas with a large winter coat on top. Her hair was haphazardly arranged in a high ponytail and her cheeks were flushed due to the bitterly cold winter night. Harry could only assume she had been in a rush- but for what he could not tell. All he knew was that she was just as breathtakingly beautiful as ever.

"Er…"

"You've been missing for hours Harry." Hermione said exasperatedly. "I just sent a patronus to the Weasleys to let them know I've found you and that you're safe." Hermione said as she approached the gravestone. She produced a wreath of roses and bent down on her knees to lay it on the gravestone- much like the previous year.

"It's almost like a tradition now…" Hermione said quietly. She slowly made to stand up before Harry's hand reached out and grabbed her arm.

"Stay… Please…" Harry whispered. Hermione merely nodded before she settled down and crossed her legs in front of her. "I'm sorry…" Harry murmured quietly.

"For what?" Hermione asked, truly puzzled by his abrupt apology.

"For everything… for disappearing… for storming off at the platform… for… for everything…" Harry replied.

Hermione did not reply at first, but simply looked at Harry. "I'll have to admit that I don't quite understand all of your actions, but you did nothing that constitutes an apology." Hermione said firmly. "No apology is required, but sometimes… sometimes you have to talk to me and explain. I may be clever but I'm no Legilimens." Hermione finished.

"How did you know I would be here?" Harry asked, breaking the pleasant silence that had enveloped them.

"When Ginny told me your head was pointed to 'Lost' on the Weasley clock... I tried to think of places you could have gone that could explain such a phenomenon. I kept trying to think of how it could be possible... I mean unless you were confined in an area where you could not apparate, it's pretty impossible for a witch or wizard to get lost. But then it hit me... You must be _feeling_ lost, it would be the only way the magic of the clock could be confused in such a way. Then I figured the one place short of going back to Hogwarts would be here." Hermione explained.

"When did you put that in?" Hermione asked as she pointed out the gravestone engraved with Sirius' and Remus' names.

"Not long after you left for Australia... I frequented this place quite a bit..." Harry replied.

Hermione simply nodded her head in understanding. Silence enveloped them once more.

"Harry... Do you think... Do you think the three of us..." Hermione's words drifted off almost as if she was losing her line of thought. She took a moment before she started again. "Sometimes... Sometimes I worry that we're drifting apart... You're busy with work... I'm busy with NEWTs, and Ron... he's... he's not even at Hogwarts... And I know we try to see each other as often as we can but... I guess after last year it just feels like we're not as close or something." Hermione said with a small shrug of her shoulders.

"I... I know what you mean... that maybe... maybe we will leave someone behind and not even realize or something..." Harry responded. "Before we were forced together by our proximity, but now that we're no longer forced into one common area we might lose sight of each other and not even notice until it is too late." Harry finished.

Hermione nodded her head in agreement. "I just worry that maybe the reason I don't understand you or Ron is because we're not as close or something. I used to think that I knew you best- even more so than Ron… but now… maybe it's because of our gender differences- I don't know… just sometimes… I worry that maybe you'll forget me and we won't be as close as we used to be..." Hermione said hesitantly.

"We could _never_ forget you. _I_ could never forget you. Someone could try to obliviate all my memories and I'd still remember you" Harry said with conviction. Harry saw Hermione smile shyly before continuing. "What I'd like to know is why you have such little confidence in yourself." Harry asked.

"I'm just... I'm just me, Hermione. I don't know... I'm the clever one in our little group, but when I'm alone I'm just plain Granger- the girl with the unmanageable hair, who likes to spout out facts she's read in books- books she's read because they don't make fun of her for not caring about makeup and all that junk." Hermione replied, getting a bit fiery as she finished.

"What do you mean by plain? Hermione you're breathtakingly beautiful and if someone ever says otherwise they're either blind or completely mental!" Harry replied incensed at the things Hermione was saying.

"Of course you'd say that, you're my friend." Hermione dismissed his comment, but blushed just the same at the compliment.

"Do you know why I stormed off on the platform that day? It's because you're completely oblivious to the fact that those _people,_ offering to help you, are only doing it to grab your attention! 75% of them probably want to get into your pants while the rest of them probably just fancy you." Harry seethed.

"That's ridiculous." Hermione said disbelievingly. "Anyways what does that have to do with you storming off?" Hermione asked, truly puzzled.

"Because you don't see it! You don't see how those guys all stare at you lecherously and yet you keep making friends with them! What if one of them manages to steal you away and then I..." realizing he probably said too much, Harry quickly turned his head away from Hermione.

"No one could ever replace you or Ron in my heart Harry. Surely you know this..." Hermione responded. When she got no response from Harry she leaned over and brought Harry into a tight embrace. "After everything that we've been through... You have to know that I would never leave you." Hermione whispered into Harry's ear.

Harry, reveling in the feel of Hermione's arms around him only nodded in response- not fully comprehending that once again, Hermione had failed to truly understand his feelings. Once he composed himself, he spoke quietly saying, "I could never leave you. You mean more to me than anything. You need to know this- that no matter what happens; I'll always be there for you."

Hermione tightened her arms around Harry for another second before finally pulling away.

"Let's go before the Weasleys start to worry about me too." Hermione said.

Harry nodded and made way to stand up. Once the both of them were on their feet, Harry took Hermione's hand and led her off the gravesite so that they could apparate back to the burrow.

. . . . . . . .HxH.

Christmas passed quite uneventfully with the return of Harry. He and Hermione did not divulge his location to any of the Weasleys- not even to Ron, once they had returned. Presents were passed out and Christmas dinner had been a small affair with only family members in attendance.

Soon New Years was upon them and the Weasleys were throwing a party to commemorate the coming of a new year. Though the celebrations would be a joyous event, the night would be used to remember all those who had fallen, fighting bravely until the very end.

. . . . . . . .HxH.

"3!"

"2!"

"1!"

"Happy New Year!" Everyone shouted. Harry turned to Hermione to wish her a happy New Year, but found it difficult with her in his arms- hugging all the air out of him

"Happy New Year Harry. You definitely earned it." Hermione whispered into his ear. She pulled back and then gave him a chaste kiss on his cheek. She was about to pull away when Harry's arms tightened around her.

"Happy New Year Hermione. I…I…" Harry knew he had to say it. It was the chance he was waiting for- but why were the words being so bloody difficult and getting stuck in his throat?!

"I love you too Harry." Hermione said with a smile. "I know it's a bit difficult for you to say it, but I want you to know that I understand and that I feel the same way. You are one of my best friends and I don't know what I would've done without you." She finished with another hug.

"Oi! Where's my hug and kiss?!" A voice from behind Hermione interrupted Harry's next words.

Hermione immediately turned around to find Ron standing behind her. She quickly ran up to him and gave him a tight hug before pulling away and giving him a chaste kiss on the cheek. She then took Ron's hand and brought him in closer to Harry so that she could give both Harry and Ron a tight hug.

"Don't be jealous Ron, I love you both exactly the same." Hermione said with a loving smile. "Oh I love you both so much! My little brothers all grown up…"

"Oi, who you calling little?" Ron asked in indignation.

"You both may be bigger than me in size, but I _am_ older as well as more mature." Hermione responded with a mischievous smirk. "Come here ickle Ronnekins. Give your older sister a kiss." Hermione teased.

Harry had stopped paying attention once the words "same" and "little brothers" came out of Hermione's mouth. He was frozen. The feelings that were burning him from within just moments before with Hermione's "I love you" was doused with icy water as cold reality finally hit him. She only saw him as a friend- a brother of sorts- the same as Ron.

He didn't know what to do. Sure, he had hidden his feelings for her very well, but this was _Hermione_. She was supposed to know _everything_ about him- know how he was feeling or what he was thinking even before he felt it or thought it. She said she understood- but clearly she did not!

_Bugger-me!_

***AN:** Poor, poor Harry. He thought… but she meant… sadness…

Anywho… I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Please don't hate me for ending the chapter that way… I _had_ to!

I can't wait until I write the next chapter! My all time favorite part of this story is coming up soon and I just can't wait!

Lastly, I am really sorry about the grammatical mistakes… There are some awkwardly worded sentences here and there but I didn't know how to un-awkwardize them, so I left them be. I've also been rereading the last two chapters after I posted them and I keep finding mistakes and I cringe at the thought that I missed so many when I was editing. I'll probably fix it all later in life after I finish writing the story- don't want to keep y'all waiting ^^


	4. Chapter 3

**Back to School**

**Disclaimer:** All rights reserved to J.K. Rowling and Warner Bros.

**Summary:** Hermione is back at Hogwarts to complete her education as an Eighth Year. But wait… is that Harry Potter?… as the new DADA Professor?! What's Harry to do when all he can dream/think about is giving Hermione detention and seeing her in her school uniform... or more specifically without her school uniform?

**Author's Note:** Thanks everyone who reviewed and follow-ed/favorited the story!

Sorry about the late update… It's been… a rough couple of weeks… to say the least…

I also wanted to apologize if my time skips have been too choppy and disrupting the reading. I had my reasons, but I don't want to sit here and make excuses… I'm trying (_trying_ being the operative word) to make everything run a bit more smoothly (but I have never really been good with that- one of the many reasons I do more one-shots). I'm hoping this chapter is a bit better, though I make no promises … I've been trying to get this chapter up for so long that I might be a bit rushed in some parts. … sorry…

A smidgen of limes but no lemons. M mostly for language.

. . . . . . . .HxH.

**Chapter 3:**

_It was a dark and frosty winter's night. Every sane resident of the Hogwarts Castle had long retreated to their respective rooms or common rooms in search of warmth and refuge from the bitter cold. The whole of the school seemed to have been abandoned and was eerily silent, save for the light scratching that could be heard from the Restricted Section of the Library._

_There sat a boy, nay a man, studiously jotting down some notes with his quill and parchment, as he perused a particularly heavy tomb on the uses of protective spells such as the _Salvio Hexia_ or _Cave Inimicum_. So immersed in his work, he failed to notice the entrance of a certain bushy-haired brunette._

"_Harry? Are you here?" A voice called out from behind him. Harry turned his head around to immediately regret doing so. Hermione stood behind him dressed in her school uniform sans her school robes. However, there was something definitely off about her uniform._

_The first thing he noticed was that the shirt and sweater vest seemed two sizes too tight. The top three buttons of the shirt were open, showing off her cleavage; while the 'v' of the sweater vest seemed to dip a lot lower than was normal. He then noticed her tie hung loosely around her neck, above the vest, as his eyes traveled down its length to Hermione's skirt. His eyes nearly bulged out of his face observing the length- or more specifically, the absence of length of her skirt._

_The hem of Hermione's skirt tantalizingly brushed against her upper thighs every step she took as she approached Harry. His eyes moved further down taking in the smooth and soft looking skin until they landed on the black heels Hermione was wearing. He was a typical male and knew nothing about women's shoes, but he did know that the heels she was wearing were high as hell and made her legs look all the more alluring. Each step she took was accentuated by the clicking of her heels against the stone floors._

"_I've been looking _everywhere_ for you." Hermione said. Was he imagining it or had she said that in a sultry voice? "I thought you and I could have a bit of _fun." _Hermione continued coming to a halt and leaving about two to three meters of space between them._

_Harry visibly gulped as he registered that she was in fact speaking in a sultry tone. "I…" Harry barely managed to say before his voice cracked. He cleared his throat with a cough before trying again. "Wh… what… what ki...kind of fun?" Harry managed, stuttering in nervousness. He wasn't entirely sure why he was so nervous, but the way Hermione was looking at him seemed to warn him to be on the alert. He silently thanked Merlin for the distance between them, not even wanting to think about what kind of mess he would be if she came any closer._

"_Well…" Hermione began- taking a moment's pause as she took the right side of her bottom lips between her teeth- as if to indicate she was thinking. All Harry seemed to register was that her lips had never looked more appealing than in that moment- wishing it was his teeth that had a hold of her plush, luscious lips._

"_I… I'm sorry…but I… I have to prepare for classes and I really need to work…" Harry rambled, interrupting the pregnant pause in hopes to quash any inappropriate suggestions Hermione might make. It wasn't that her advances were unwelcomed (_Merlin_ were they ever welcomed!), it was more the fact that he felt an uncomfortable pull at his heart when he saw Hermione dolled up in such a way. He wanted Hermione- just Hermione, she didn't need to do anything and he would do everything she asked without a second's pause._

_He turned back to his work and pretended to not be affected by Hermione's appearance. Though he preferred her in the long uniform skirt, he had to admit the exposure of her creamy thighs was tempting just the same. He resumed (or at least pretended to resume) his note taking as he locked his eyes on the text and parchment in front of him._

"_Oh so tense and serious" Hermione whispered into his ear, teasingly. Harry gasped audibly as he felt her warm breath against the shell of his ear. He hadn't even realized that she had closed the gap between them. Hermione placed her delicate hands on his shoulder and began to loosen the knots found there. Harry inwardly groaned at the contact and closed his eyes briefly to compose himself._

_Hermione's hands continued to relieve the tension in Harry's shoulders as she pressed herself closer to Harry- keeping her face next to his. Harry's mind began to blur as the pleasure of Hermione's ministrations and closeness took a hold of him. He could smell Hermione's unique scent wrap around him adding to the affect. Slowly he lost himself in Hermione- Defensive Spells long forgotten in his haze.  
_

_Hermione's warm hands disappeared from Harry's shoulders abruptly and Harry couldn't help but feel a slight chill go down his spine at the loss of contact. His mind, still in a fog, did not hear Hermione utter a spell until he felt his chair slide back, half a meter or so, out of its place. His head quickly swiveled around in search of Hermione only to find the space behind him vacant. He was about to stand up to investigate further when he felt a warm weight land gently on his lap. His head spun back forward in surprise to find Hermione sitting on his lap. Her knees were bent on either side of him with her calf situated parallel to his thighs. Her delectable arse was perched gently on his knees as she took her arms and locked them around Harry's neck._

"_Hermione…?" Harry asked, his voice barely above a whisper, mystified by Hermione's actions._

"_Yes, Harry." Hermione answered back, leaning her body closer to Harry._

"_Er…" Harry managed before his lips were covered by Hermione's lips. The kiss started off slow and hesitant; Harry too surprised by his good fortune to respond properly. Soon enough, Harry's lips began to grow hungry for more contact and he deepened the kiss. All thoughts of his earlier uncertainty be damned! He flicked his tongue out and swiped it along Hermione's bottom lip- begging for admission. Hermione immediately parted her lips, granting him access. Harry's tongue darted out and drove into Hermione's mouth- reveling in the sweet taste of Hermione. _

_Hermione began to pull away from the kiss, but Harry's lips subconsciously followed her in order to prolong the connection. Once his lips found only air, his eyes opened slowly to find Hermione with a contemplative look on her face._

"_Hermione…? What's wrong?" Harry asked._

"_I don't know. It's just… I don't know how to describe it, but when I kiss you, I feel nothing. It's like… like… kissing you… is like… how I imagine kissing a _brother_ would feel… It's worse than when I was with Ron. I'm sorry Harry… this… this isn't going to work." Hermione said as she removed herself from Harry's lap before he had a chance to protest. She was slipping out of his grasp- both figuratively and literally. Harry sat immobile as he tried to make sense of Hermione's words._

_Once he came to, he jumped out of his chair to chase after Hermione. He made his way out of the Restricted Section and rounded the corner to where he knew he would find the front desk. He came to an abrupt halt at the terrifying sight before him. Hermione was wrapped in an embrace with Nigel Wolpert, and worse still was that their lips were locked in a passionate kiss._

_There was a sudden strangled cry that echoed through the library- mingling with the voluminous stacks of books. Harry only vaguely realized he had made the noise once he saw Hermione and Nigel jump apart in surprise._

_Hermione's head turned toward where Harry stood, with a look of guilt marring her face._

"_I… I… don't…" Harry barely managed to stutter out. His mind was still trying to wraps itself around the fact that not two minutes ago Hermione had been in his arms…_

"_I'm sorry Harry, but I realize now… my love for you is purely platonic and familial. I could never love you like how I love Nigel…"_

_Harry felt, more than heard, himself scream._

. . . . . . . .HxH.

"Fuck!" Harry thought as he sat up in his bed. He shook his head vigorously in an attempt to rid his mind of the images his dream- no his _nightmare_ had implanted into his head.

It had been a week since New Years. A week since that fateful night- a week since he heard Hermione compare him to Ron- to a brother. The nightmares began shortly thereafter. It always started off like any other dream- with Hermione in his arms kissing him, loving him. However, the ending had taken a new twist with her telling him she didn't love him in _that_ way and running off into the arms of some wanker (usually Nigel).

He knew in his mind that he should not be surprised, not a year ago he himself had likened Hermione to a sister to Ron. But… that had been different… he had been lying at the time- trying to protect his friendship (and sanity). Not to mention the fact that he knew Hermione and Ron fancied each other and did not want to get in between them. Admittedly, he had felt like he was the third wheel and had tried to avoid hindering Hermione's happiness at the time.

Though his mind knew and sort of understood; his heart was a different story all together. His heart ached every time he looked at Hermione- feeling a resignation that maybe his love was never supposed to be fulfilled. Though he had a sort of determination to win Hermione's heart, the prospect of doing so seemed to dwindle with every passing day. Slowly, gradually Harry felt himself floundering- unable to keep himself afloat, unable to express himself to Hermione.

The Holidays were over and classes had resumed- much to the consternation of the students (and professors). Harry, on the other hand, welcomed the work with gusto as he lost himself in the useless distraction in an attempt to placate his broken heart. Though he did not go out of his way to avoid Hermione (and despite their talk at Godric's Hollow on Christmas Eve) he made sure that they did not spend more time than was absolutely necessary- to avoid suspicion. He knew he would not be able to go a day without seeing Hermione, but being close to her with the knowledge that she saw him as only a brother was a torture he could not possibly submit to for long periods of time.

He sighed heavily as he moved to get ready for the day. Though it was still early in the morning, he knew he would not be able to get any more rest. He rubbed his hands over his face before placing his glasses on, making his way to the bathroom. He had to admit that the one good thing about these nightmares was that he no longer had to deal with the embarrassment of a morning stiffy.

. . . . . . . .HxH.

Classes were finally done and Harry gave out a long sigh. It had been a rough day, and it didn't help that he wasn't getting enough sleep due to the nightmares plaguing his mind whenever he closed his eyes. Just thinking about the dream he had that morning was enough to get him depressed. Though the dreams had been reoccurring for the past week, the most recent dream seemed to have shaken him a bit more than the rest. Just the things she had said had hit a bit too close to the heart and the dull ache he felt every time he thought of it made him sigh once more.

Determined to forget the nightmare, he made his way toward the lavatories. He wanted to wash his face with cold water to wake himself up a bit. He still had to patrol the halls that night and he didn't think drinking a fourth cup of coffee would be advisable. Just as he was about make his way into the loo, he heard, what could only be described as, a menacing voice.

"Hey Wolpert- how did a git like you manage to get someone like Granger." Harry heard the voice say.

"What's it to you?" A voice answered back. Harry recognized the voice as Nigel's voice, except there was something off about it. It took Harry a moment to realize but it was because Nigel was not stuttering in nervousness- like he was prone to in front of Hermione or even in class.

"Well we were just wondering how a bastard like you could ever convince someone like Hermione Granger to go out with you. What'd you do? Slip her a love potion?" A second voice that did not belong to Nigel or the first voice that Harry had heard, spoke up. Harry noted it sounded a bit whiny but just as menacing as the first.

"I don't need to use a potion on Granger. You just have to know what cards to play." Nigel's voice said with a haughty air. "Stutter a bit, talk about boring books and House-Elves. She likes to help people so you give her a reason to help you and it's only a matter of time before she responds positively.

"You are a true arse. I can't believe she'd fall for that. I think you should be careful- if Potter hears about…" The first voice replied.

"As if I care what Potter thinks." Nigel interrupted. "He can go bugger himself for all I care. He's got nothing on me. Besides, after Valentine's Day, Potter will have no say in what I do with Hermione. Let's just say I've got the Room of Requirement reserved for that night." He finished. Harry could only imagine the sneer on the git's face.

"I don't know… Granger fought alongside Potter against You-Know-Who and I don't think she'll give…" The second voice sounded weary about Nigel's plan.

"No worries there. I have a plan. She might not be agreeable at first- but you've seen her lewd body. There's no way she's a virgin. I bet just a little nudge and she'd be on her knees begging for my cock… "

Harry couldn't even describe the emotion coursing through his body. It was far more than mere anger or frustration. It was a rage fueled by jealousy and possessive protectiveness for Hermione that consumed his whole being.

In what felt like less than a second, Harry had made his way in front of Nigel and shoved the fucker against the stone walls, hard. Harry could see a flash of fear pass over Nigel's face before he attempted to look as aloof as possible.

"What do you want Potter?"

"That's _Professor_ Potter to you, you little piece of shit." Harry grinded out through clenched teeth. "100 points from Gryffindor for inappropriate behavior." Harry gnashed, jaws locked in place as he attempted to control his temper. "You will also be serving two weeks of detention with Mr. Filch." Harry finished speaking by roughly shoving Nigel against the stone walls once more.

Harry slowly turned around as if to walk away but came to an abrupt halt after a few steps. He quickly swiveled back around and using that momentum, he swung at Nigel's face with a hardened fist. "That's from Harry fucking Potter and it'll do you good to remember who I am." Harry said, a darkness overtaking his features. "If I see you speak to Hermione or even look at her ever again you can be sure you'll get another visit from me." Harry finished. He glared at the two boys Nigel had been talking to. "Take this poor excuse of a human to the infirmary." Harry let out and briskly walked away.

_Fuck_ he thought as he navigated through the halls of Hogwarts. He found himself in front of the gargoyle and sighed the password out. Once the stairway revealed itself, he climbed up all the while trying to delicately explain the situation to McGonagall. He just hoped he would be able to hide this whole ordeal from Hermione as long as possible.

. . . . . . . .HxH.

"Hello Harry." A rigid voice called from the doorway of Harry's office. He had been grading first-year essays on the use of the wand lighting charm when he looked up to see Hermione. Her stance was stiff as if she were holding back her anger. Harry was not sure what he could have possibly done to warrant such a reaction, but he made sure to tread lightly just in case her anger was in fact directed towards him.

"Er… Hi Hermione." Harry replied courteously. "Can I help you with something?" He asked in the most amiable voice he could muster in lieu of his nervousness.

"You know I heard the funniest thing today." Hermione said with a mirthless chuckle. "Ginny and Luna are both under the impression that Nigel Wolpert stopped talking to me because you _threatened_ him." Hermione finished with a glare.

Harry winced at the declaration but remained quiet. He had hoped Hermione did not notice the stiffening of his body, but she wouldn't have been _Hermione_ otherwise. When Harry dared to look Hermione in the eye, he saw her glare and winced once more. Was he an idiot? How had he forgotten that not a week ago he had threatened the little snit for his vulgar comments pertaining to Hermione. He knew he should have expected as much, but after a week of nothing happening, Harry had simply forgotten.

"Harry. James. Potter. What. Did. You. Do?!" Hermione's words were harsh and each word was enunciated to drive her point through.

"I may have… er… spoken to Wolpert… about… this and that…" Harry said vaguely.

Hermione's eyes widened at Harry's confession. "So it's TRUE?! How _could_ you?! _Why_ would you…?! You had no right to do such a thing! I might have expected this kind of behavior from Ron, but not you." Hermione grounded out.

"He's a right git and he should be thankful I ended it where I did! After the things he said- the things I _heard_ him say about you, I was surprised I didn't just kill him on the spot!" Harry shouted back with resolve.

"I don't know what it is with you boys and having this idea that I need protection…"

"I know that you can protect yourself! You think I don't know what you're capable of?! After everything we've been through you don't think I know that you can bloody well handle yourself?! I didn't threaten him because I doubt whether you can protect yourself! I did it because I was jealous! You're MY friend, MY Hermione, MINE!"

In a blink of an eye Harry had made his way to Hermione and shut up any protests she may have by placing his lips over hers. It was a chaste kiss but held a lot of passion nonetheless. Hermione stood there shocked into immobility- not able to process the words Harry had just shouted at her.

Just as abruptly Harry moved away and all Hermione could register in her mind was that Harry had the goofiest smile on his face. Where had her anger gone? She should be angry at what Harry had just declared, not to mention his actions. And yet she couldn't find it in her to be angry with Harry.

"I'll make you see! I'm not just a friend, not anymore!" Harry shouted out as he made his escape with a huge smile plastered on his face.

Hermione, still slightly peeved stood there watching Harry go. In all honesty she didn't know what to think. The only thoughts that came to mind was that she was happy that he was finally living for himself... Finally doing something he wanted to do. Hermione couldn't help but smile at that.

**AN:** What do you think? Do you love it? Hate it? Gar… I've had this scene playing in my head for the past three years and I don't know if I portrayed/wrote it as well as it should have come out(?... am I even making sense to anyone?)

I think Harry seemed a bit OOC in this chapter… a bit TOO overdramatic. But I think this is how I imagine Harry to be without threats of death looming over his head at all times- a bit more teen angst rather than just angst (though I don't really know if I got it right… I'm not a teen and as far as I know I never had any teen angst…). Harry has always been rather impulsive and hence his crazy actions.

In regards to the way Hermione is oblivious to male attention:

The way I imagine Hermione is that, because her appearance has been made fun of on numerous accounts, she has a small amount of doubt when people call her pretty or beautiful. I imagine her not to fully believe it when people compliment her appearance. The reason being, she thinks the only reason her friends/family say she is pretty and whatnot is because they are her friends/familly and so they have a sort of rose-colored glasses thing going. She doesn't doubt that they believe what they say, but due to a small amount of insecurity (because ALL girls are insecure about their looks- no matter if they don't care how people see them or how many times they are complimented on how 'hot' they are) she doesn't think their views are objective enough. So, now that boys are showing her interest, she can't help but feel suspicious to their attention. I imagine her to try to logically figure out why they would all of a sudden be interested ranging from fame, help with schoolwork, becoming friends with Harry- least of all being because they enjoy her company.

Anywho~ sorry for the long rant at the end. I guess I just wanted to convey a bit on how I view Harry and Hermione. Hopefully the next chapter won't take too long to write out.


	5. Chapter 4

**Back to School**

**Disclaimer:** All rights reserved to J.K. Rowling and Warner Bros.

**Summary:** Hermione is back at Hogwarts to complete her education as an Eighth Year. But wait… is that Harry Potter?… as the new DADA Professor?! What's Harry to do when all he can dream/think about is giving Hermione detention and seeing her in her school uniform... or more specifically without her school uniform?

**Author's Note:** Y'all are so nice! xD

Thanks for all the reviews! I'm glad most of y'all didn't view Harry as too OOC… I guess I was just being overly cautious or something… But it is one of the things I try to be conscious of while writing. Although it is something that can't be fully avoided, I try not to put too much of what I'd like Harry to be as opposed to what I saw Harry to be in the books. Same goes for Hermione I suppose. Though everyone has their own opinion and way of looking at the same text, there are some underlying characteristics that define Harry and Hermione and though I can't say I am an expert in utilizing said characteristics, I hope that my endeavors are not fruitless in creating a story in which _Harry_ and _Hermione_ fall in love- not my own characterizations of Harry and Hermione.

On another note… I'm a complete IDIOT! I was supposed to add something to the end of the last chapter to kind of build the plot, but I totally forgot to because I was trying to get that damn chapter out as soon as possible. So I've been foaming at the mouth trying to think of a way to plug in my plot builder. My solution was to make this filler chapter and then add it to the next chapter. I think it actually makes the story flow a bit better, but idk…

To lemon or not to lemon? That is the question. Answer: a smidgen of limes- nothing explicit. Sorry, but my brain is too fried to try to write smut…

I guess I should also warn you that there is a fair amount of FLUFF to this chapter.

. . . . . . . .HxH.

**Chapter 4:**

By the time Harry had entered his room, he was panting heavily. He drew in a deep breath before letting it out, in an attempt to calm his racing heart. He knew part of it had to do with the running, but for the most part the excitement of what had just transpired left him breathless and giddy. Had there been an outside observer they would have commented on how Harry looked his age for once. His face was no longer marred with concerns of the future or lined with the constant worry of whether he would survive another day against the pure evil that had once consumed the Wizarding World. For once he looked like an eighteen year old- a teen who had just confessed for the first time. The work robes that had made him look professional and mature just that afternoon had never looked more awkward on his lean form than in that moment.

He smiled to himself as the fingers of his right hand came up to touch his lips. They still tingled from the kiss and he couldn't help but let out a (manly) giggle as he remembered the kiss. Though he knew it was not their first kiss, by any means, it was still a first because it had not been laced with platonic feelings but rather hinted at his true feelings. It had been too short of a kiss, but he knew if he had stayed longer Hermione would have _reacted_ and he could not predict what her _reactions_ would have been.

Harry couldn't help but feel hopeful when he remembered the small smile that had graced Hermione's face as he made his escape. He tried to quell some of the expectations flitting about in his heart, but the fact that she hadn't looked like she wanted to throttle him but rather appeared almost happy or pleased for him seemed promising.

He knew that there were still some misunderstandings that hung in the air, but he didn't dwell on those negative thoughts for long. He was sure that, with time, everything would eventually work out on its own. How could it not work out when he had managed to kiss Hermione and still see a smile on that lovely face?

Filled with a contentment he had not known in a long time, he made his way to his bed to lie down. As soon as his head landed on his soft pillow his eyes closed of their own accord. Vaguely he thanked Merlin that he didn't have to patrol the halls that night and kicked his shoes off as he let sleep come over him.

. . . . . . . .HxH.

_Harry's eyes opened abruptly. He heard a thump and his head involuntarily turned toward the noise. There stood Hermione with a devilish smirk on her face and both of her shoes lying haphazardly on the floor in front of her. Harry surmised that there had been two thumps, the first one waking him up and the second one used to draw his attention._

"_Hermione?" Harry asked, confused to be seeing her in his room._

"_You didn't think I would just let you off after such an enormous proclamation did you?" Hermione asked._

"_I… er… I" Harry tried, unable to form words- still suffering from a post-sleep haze. _

"_Scoot over…" Hermione said as she made her way toward the bed. Harry did as he was told- unable to think on his own and relying on Hermione's commands to help him along. Once she was close enough, she uncovered the comforter and sheet that covered Harry's body before climbing into the warmth and then recovered the both of them. Dressed in just her standard issue skirt and white shirt, she snuggled up next to Harry. She let her arms intertwine with Harry's as she pressed herself closer. "Mmmh" she sighed. She rested her head in the crook of Harry's neck as she draped her body over his._

"_Er…" Harry lost all thought as he felt Hermione's body press into his. The fact that he was in just his boxers and a simple white t-shirt jumped into the forefront on his mind. He could have sworn he fell asleep with all of his work robes on last night- too lazy to remove the clothing before he had succumbed to the heavy grasp of slumber. He could feel his face heat up as he felt a blush decorate his face. The feel of Hermione's relatively cool skin prickling his too hot skin- heating him up further despite the coolness of her touch. "What… what are you doing here?" Harry finally asked, after finding his voice._

"_Mmmh… I'm snuggling…" Hermione sighed._

"_Why are…"_

"_Shhh! I'm trying to sleep." Hermione interrupted matter-of-factly._

"_But…"_

"_Shhh!" Hermione interrupted again._

"_You're in my…"_

"_If I agree to answer one question, will you agree to let me sleep?" Hermione asked peaking with one eye, keeping the other closed. She kept her tone light but Harry could hear the underlying tiredness and annoyance in her voice. _

_Not being able to form the words, he simply nodded his head in answer. After a few moments of complete silence, he finally asked, "why are you here… in my bed… trying to sleep… snuggling up next to me?"_

"_Well… isn't that obvious?" Hermione asked in reply._

"_Er… no?" Harry answered, confusion written all over his face._

"_Obviously… because I'm too tired to do anything more than just lay next to you." Hermione replied; the annoyance in her words building, as she explained herself._

"_Huh?… do anything more?... like what?" Harry asked. The more Hermione explained, the more confused he seemed to be getting._

"_Like this." Hermione whispered into Harry's ear, lifting her head slightly from its position so that her lips barely brushed up against Harry's ear. She promptly lifted herself up so that she was straddling Harry's stomach before she leaned forward and gave Harry a deep kiss. _

"_Mmmmm" Hermione moaned into the kiss as she took the initiative and let the tip of her tongue sweep over Harry's lips. Harry had remained unresponsive, but when Hermione's tongue traced over his lips a second time- a bit more insistent than the first, he opened his mouth just a crack before his mouth was invaded with the sweet taste of Hermione. His body responded almost involuntarily as his arms tightly wound themselves around Hermione, bringing her closer- trying to meld her body into his own. The feel of Hermione's tongue exploring his mouth could only be described as heavenly; her tongue leaving a heady scent of _her_ in its wake was enough to drive Harry crazy. _

_Hermione began to squirm on top of Harry- resulting in a low moan when her lower half rubbed up against his arousal. He responded by thrusting his hips up in search of her heated core and was rewarded with an aroused gasp, emitted from Hermione's lips, when their lower halves touched once more. _

_Unhappy that their lips were no longer locked together, Harry lifted his head in search of Hermione's lips. When he realized he would not be able to reach them, in their current position, he settled for nuzzling Hermione's neck licking and nipping at the exposed skin found there._

"_Harry…" Hermione gasped out. Harry found it impossible to do anything but continue his ministrations, wanting to hear his name once more. "Harry!" Hermione cried out this time as another thrust hit her clothed bottom. "I'm… I'm not ready to… ready to go further…" Hermione managed to say in between pants._

_Harry's movements came to an abrupt stop once his fizzled brain worked out what Hermione had just said to him. His arms immediately loosened their grip around Hermione and his body froze in all movements- afraid he had overstepped an invisible boundary and that Hermione would leave in disgust._

"_Oh my sweet, sweet Harry." Hermione said as she began to plant chaste kisses all over Harry's face. "I didn't mean you had to freeze up because you were making me uncomfortable. I just meant that well… I'd like to wait a bit before we went further… and also because I really am dead tired…"_

_Harry let out a breath of relief as Hermione went back to her original position and snuggled up next to Harry. "I'm sorry for creating your current _predicament_… I hadn't meant to get so caught up…" Hermione said sheepishly._

"_Er… it's… it'll… it'll be alright…" Harry responded awkwardly- feeling the blush return in full force._

"_Do you mind if I stay? Should I leave so that you can…"_

"_No!" Harry nearly shouted. When he saw Hermione flinch before grinning at him he cleared his throat, trying to dispel his embarrassment. "I mean… you can… you can stay if you'd like. I don't mind…" He said in his most aloof tone- though he had a suspicion it came out a lot more desperate than aloof._

"_Good, because I don't think I would have been able to leave when I'm so comfy here." Hermione said as she snuggled in closer to Harry._

_Harry wrapped his arms around Hermione once more, letting the tiredness of the day take over him. He felt so content and comfortable; he knew it was only a matter of minutes before he drifted off to sleep (his _problem_ nearly forgotten in the fog of happiness). _

"_Harry…" Hermione whispered._

"_Mmm?" Harry responded, trying to fight off drowsiness in an attempt to be with Hermione longer. It was a fight he was fated to lose after a week of insomnia. _

"_I love you too…" Hermione whispered again, placing a gentle kiss on Harry's cheek._

. . . . . . . .HxH.

Harry woke languidly letting his eyes open slowly, taking in his surroundings. He realized he had fallen asleep without changing into his bed clothes, and was indeed still in all of his work robes. Though the robes would usually be described as overbearing and stifling, he found that he didn't mind one bit. He let his body stretch him into wakefulness as he remembered the almost normal dream he had had. He smiled goofily as he remembered the words that Dream Hermione had whispered right before he woke up. He knew it was only a dream and had not been real, but he still couldn't suppress the sudden happiness that filled him. He was almost afraid of what would happen if he ever heard her say it- properly of course, with the same meaning of love as he held for her. The thought of it made his heart skip a beat as a feeling of bliss filled him.

Realizing it had been the most satisfying night he had had in a very long time, he looked at his watch to see that he still had a couple of minutes before his alarm was set to go off. Stretching once more, he sat up in bed before he proceeded to make his way to the bathroom.

Harry could tell that it was going to be a brilliant day. A glorious day indeed!

. . . . . . . .HxH.

Harry looked out the window in his classroom and noted how the overcast sky looked ominously foreboding and yet he couldn't help but feel happy that a snow storm was making its way towards them. He could hear his students grumbling, as they made their way out of the classroom, about how the weather being so gloomy, but his mind could only come up with a hundred reasons why the weather was so great. So what if the castle felt five degrees colder with no sunlight to warm them up, it would be worth it once the landscape was covered in a new layer of pure white snow.

Once all the students had filed out, he quickly gathered all of his parchments and quills and stuffed them into a pack. He had to make sure he got down to the Professor's meeting on time, but he didn't want to have to come back to grab all of his effects after the meeting. As soon as he was sure he had everything, he ran out the door- making sure to lock it, before bolting down the stairs to the first floor, where the meeting was being held.

It had been a few days since he last spoke to Hermione. He had seen her in class the past two days, but he had not had the time to actually speak with her. But he noted that she still did not look angry or upset about his pseudo confession. It hadn't been an outright 'I love you,' but he knew that she understood on some level that he no longer wanted a platonic relation from her.

As he made his way down the stairs, he noticed that students were eyeing him and not so subtly pointing him out to each other. Though this was not an uncommon occurrence, after three months of being the Defense Professor at Hogwarts, the novelty of seeing him around had worn off and students had taken to dutifully ignoring him- like they did with any other professor. So it came as a surprise to Harry that they were back to the pointing and the looking. He chose to just ignore everyone's gaze and continued on his way to the meeting room.

Once Harry arrived at the portrait that functioned as a door to the meeting room, he said the password and entered the room. Though it was not his first Professor's meeting, he couldn't help but feel nervous about being surrounded by his former professors. There was just something unsettling about it. Usually, the atmosphere was light, but serious as they discussed patrol duties and upcoming Hogsmeade trips. So to say Harry was bowled over in surprise by the raucous chattering, that could be heard as soon as the portrait swung open, would not be an exaggeration.

"Ye too? How odd that Wolpert would play such a prank. He always seemed like a shy boy..." Harry recognized the voice as Hagrid's.

"Yes, well from what I've heard, through the grapevine, he apparently tried something with our dear girl Hermione Granger and I think it might be a bit of retribution..." Professor Flitwick surmised.

"Oh she is a clever one..." said another professor. Harry vaguely recognized the voice as the Ancient Runes Professor.

"Well not to brag, but I taught her the undetectable extension charm... Which I'm sure you've all seen her use." Professor Flitwick said haughtily. "Charms are what her wand was made for- they are her specialty. I'm sure she not only used a powerful charm on Mr. Wolpert's quills, but also managed to place a weak _Confundus _charm so that he wouldn't realize he was handing in complete rubbish." Professor Flitwick finished, standing as straight as possible. He had never looked so tall as he did at that moment.

"Oh but we all knew Ms. Granger could be quite vindictive when she wants. Do you remember that girl, oh… what was her name… Martha… Marge… Oh, it started with an M… Marietta? Yes! Marietta Edgecombe. Do you all remember the acne that spelled out 'SNEAK' that not even Poppy could get rid of? All because of that secret club they made when that horrid woman Umbridge was here?" Professor Sprout recalled.

Harry let out a small chuckle. He couldn't believe that all the Professors knew that Hermione had been behind that. Though, he had to admit, there was no one else in the DA who could have pulled off something as brilliant as that, besides Hermione of course.

His thoughts began to backtrack to what his former professors were discussing before the 'SNEAK' incident. From what Harry could infer, it seemed Hermione had done something to Wolpert in retribution to something that Wolpert had done to her… Finally clicking into place, he realized Hermione must have found out the vulgar things Wolpert had said about her and had exacted a payback that seemed to have all the professors praising her rather than reprimanding her misuse of magic.

Harry was pulled out of his thoughts when he realized the room had fallen eerily quiet. He looked about the room and saw all eyes on him. He shifted from one foot to the other at the deliberate stares his former professors were giving him. If he didn't know any better, by the looks on their faces, he would have thought that they were his students- eager to find out about the latest gossip, rather than authoritative figures who, surely, had years of experience with situations such as this.

"I'm sure he thanks his lucky stars everyday that she became his friend first year. Am I correct to assume so Professor Potter?" Professor McGonagall asked with a knowing smirk as she passed by his frozen form, entering the room from behind him.

"Er... Yeah... More like every minute..." Harry said clumsily, unsure of how to properly respond to such a comment.

"Though I pride myself in not being a gossip, do tell us what Mr. Wolpert had said to get such a reaction from you." One of the professors pleaded. Harry had to search his memory to match the face as the new Muggle Studies professor.

"Er…" Harry started. Harry looked to Professor McGonagall for some help, but she seemed to be avoiding his gaze as she purposefully looked down at her agenda. He deduced that she too wanted to know what Wolpert had said. When he had gone to meet with her after he punched Wolpert, he had left out the details and now he could only assume that she too wanted to know what had happened. "Er… he had… uh…" He wasn't even sure how everyone had found out about the incident. Surely, Wolpert wouldn't go around telling people what had happened…

"From what I heard, Wolpert had questioned Ms. Granger's chastity and made some vulgar remark about her." A professor Harry could not remember ever meeting said. A quick deduction and he was able to identify that this professor was the new Astronomy Professor.

"Oh I heard that too. From Mr. Gates, you know the 6th year from Ravenclaw. I heard he was there when Nigel said those things." Professor Sprout interjected. Harry recalled the incident and remembered that Nigel had been speaking to two other students. He couldn't match the face with the name, but he had to assume that one of them had been going around telling people what had happened.

Harry merely nodded his head confirming the story, but not divulging what exactly Wolpert had said. "Er… can I ask what it is everyone thinks Hermione did to Wolpert?" Harry asked.

"Do you mean to tell me you don't know?" Professor Sprout asked in surprise. Harry shook his head in the negative. "Well I suppose she couldn't have done it in your class, now that Wolpert has been booted out of NEWT level DADA."

"It seems that Hermione placed a spell on all of Nigel's quills so that instead of writing down answers to questions, he wrote 'I am a useless, perverted git and deserve to be punished. I believe a week's worth of detention should suffice.' on all of his work." Professor Flitwick continued where Professor Sprout left off. "We also think she placed him under a _Confundus_ charm because he seemed truly surprised to find out what was really written on his parchment."

"At first I thought he was being cheeky with me, but once I saw he was truly mortified, I only gave him two days of detention. I then put two and two together and had I not heard yesterday what Mr. Wolpert had said about Hermione I would have never figured out who would be capable of doing such a thing. I realized maybe I was too lenient, but I heard you gave him two weeks detention with Mr. Filch Professor Potter." The Astronomy Professor said. Harry nodded in the affirmative- unable to form words after hearing about what Hermione had done. He wasn't sure if he should laugh or thank his 'lucky stars' once more.

"I did the same thing. I regretted giving Wolpert only two days of detention once I realized it was probably Ms. Granger who was playing the so called prank." Professor Sprout confessed. "When I heard about what Nigel had said about Hermione at first I couldn't believe it. But the incident today confirmed that he had done such a thing, and now I wish I had done something more than just two days of detention!" Professor Sprout declared- to which all of the professors readily agreed by nodding their heads.

"I don't even have Ms. Granger in my class and yet she managed to keep Mr. Wolpert confounded enough so that he handed in the same rubbish as he did in all his other classes. The sheer genius and precision to exact such magic…" The Muggle Studies Professor said wistfully.

"I agree. I wish all my students were half as studious as Ms. Granger... Though, if that were the case, all of us would be out of a job!" Professor Flitwick joked. Everyone let out an amused chuckle or laugh, all agreeing that such an occasion could be possible if all of their respective students worked as hard as Hermione did.

Harry was amazed at the blatant favoritism Hermione was receiving from every professor. He was 100% positive Hermione had never even spoken to the new Muggle Studies professor, and yet... Once again he thanked his lucky stars because it truly was a miracle that Hermione was his friend.

. . . . . . . .HxH.

Once the Hermione praising had died down a bit, the meeting had commenced. Going back to the light yet serious tone Harry was accustomed to, discussions of patrolling the halls as well as chaperoning the Hogsmeade trips begun.

Though the meetings usually lasted longer, with no immediate events coming up, everyone was dismissed early. As all of the professors left the room, Harry could hear the conversations going back to praising Hermione. He chuckled to himself as he gathered his notes from the meeting and stuffing them into his pack. Realizing he had left his lesson plans in his office, in his haste to get to the meeting on time, he reluctantly made his way back to his office.

As he made his way to his office, no longer in a rush, he was able to fully _appreciate_ the extent of the rumors flying about. He could now hear the small whispers of what had transpired as well as exaggerated stories that did nothing but aggravate Harry further. Didn't these students have homework to do? If they had all this leisurely time to stand about and point at him, maybe he would rethink the amount of homework he assigned. Surely they would be able to complete longer essays.

Finally seeing his classroom/office picked up his pace to escape from the constant staring and pointing. He quickly unlocked his door and slipped in, closing the door behind him. He made his way to the front of the classroom before making his way into his office. To his surprise, it was not unoccupied, like he had expected, but he seemed to have a visitor. He smiled to himself when he recognized the frizzy brunette mane.

"Hi…" Harry greeted Hermione awkwardly.

"Hi…" Hermione replied- equally awkward.

"Er…"

"I'm not here to apologize, if that's what you were expecting." Hermione said boldly with confidence. "I'm still miffed at you for threatening Wolpert. You should not have acted so brashly. You are no longer just a student here at Hogwarts; you are a Professor and should act accordingly. Furthermore, I want to emphasize that I am no simpering, incompetent _girl_. I am a full Witch and I hope that in the future you will remember that. Though you may feel justified in your actions, I still think you should have let me take care of _him_." Hermione finished her seemingly rehearsed speech with a slight nod of her head.

"Er… okay?" Harry said with a slight grin. He knew he should not, but he couldn't help but feel Hermione looked cute during the oration of her monologue. He was being scolded and any other time he would have flinched at her words, but he couldn't help but feel that the only reason she was even scolding him was because she found it her duty to put him in place when he acted so foolhardy.

"That being said, I… I wanted to… er… thanks… Harry." Hermione said- almost sheepishly. Her stubborn resolve the only thing keeping her from actually apologizing for jumping to conclusions and yelling at Harry a few nights ago. Harry could make out a slight blush adorning her features-making it that much harder for Harry to control himself.

Harry openly smiled at Hermione and within seconds, he had approached her and gave her a tight hug. "I'm sorry… not for what I did. That's something I will never regret. But I am sorry that you had to sully your hands because of that wanker." Harry finished with a growl.

"I don't know what you mean." Hermione said, pulling away from the hug. To the untrained eye, Hermione would have looked innocently oblivious as to what Harry was referring to, but Harry knew better. He could just make out the mischievous smirk hidden beneath.

"You know, just because none of the Professors have done anything, doesn't mean we don't know. We all have eyes and ears. I think you'll be happy to know all the Professors are on your side and they couldn't stop praising your brilliant workmanship. Professor Flitwick was absolutely overjoyed that you used charms to exact your revenge." Harry said with a smirk.

Understanding dawned on Hermione's face at Harry's words. Her face colored again in a bright blush. "I… er… I don't know…" Hermione managed to say.

"Don't worry Hermione, like I said, all of the professors think what you did was quite brilliant!" Harry said brightly.

"Oh! How embarrassing!" Hermione exclaimed. "Surely they must think I'm a complete fake for putting up a front of some sort- pretending to be stickler for the rules and yet I go off and do something like that… Ugh! I shouldn't have acted so brash. You know this is entirely your fault!" Hermione said accusingly. "I shouldn't have done something so… public… I was just so angry at what he said and then when I realized you might get in trouble for being physical with him, I just lost all thought and I…"

Harry broke out in laughter, interrupting Hermione's thoughts. He pulled Hermione back into a hug and then gave her a chaste kiss on her right cheek. "Believe me when I say they definitely knew a lot more about you than you think." Harry said. At Hermione's questioning look Harry continued. "They knew you were behind Marietta Edgecombe's 'SNEAK' incident… not only did they know, they think you are bloody brilliant for it."

Hermione's face colored once more at Harry's words. Harry wasn't sure if it was because he told her the professors knew, because of the compliment, or (Harry hoped) because he had kissed her and she just realized he had done so- also the fact that she was still in his arms seemed like a possible cause. Though he knew he should let go, he was too content with Hermione in his arms and was determined not to loosen his grip unless she made any indication to pull away.

To Harry's surprise, instead of pulling away, she buried her face into Harry's chest, as if to hide away her embarrassment. Harry could feel his face heat up at the gesture. "Is there anything else I should be aware of?" Hermione asked, her voice muffled by his clothes.

"No. That was all of it… though they might know more, but they didn't tell me." Harry said.

Hermione pulled her head away and looked up at Harry. Unable to fully control himself, Harry gave Hermione a small kiss on her lips. Hermione's eyes widened in surprise and quickly moved away.

"I… that is to say…" Hermione stuttered out.

"What are you doing for Valentine's Day?" Harry asked. He wasn't really sure where his boldness was coming from, but he knew he would regret it if he did not pursue Hermione.

"Huh?" Hermione questioned.

"What are you doing for Valentine's Day? It's a Hogsmeade weekend, will you… will you spend the day with me?" Harry asked.

"I… well… I don't…"

"Don't analyze the situation. Just… just promise to give me a chance?" Harry quickly added, before Hermione had a chance to reject him out right. "There's still two and a half weeks until the day, but I just wanted to make sure your schedule was free. Please say yes." Harry added. He gave her his most pleading look. At first she looked skeptical, but nodded her head in agreement when Harry began to pout.

"Fine, but… can we call it an outing? I… I just feel uncomfortable calling it something else…" Hermione let her voice trail off.

"We can call it whatever you please- as long as you go." Harry said with a big smile. He felt a sudden giddiness overcome him at the thought that he would be spending Valentine's Day with Hermione. He placed another kiss on Hermione's cheek, before reluctantly pulling away.

***AN: **

This chapter turned out A LOT longer than I expected…

Originally I wasn't going to have Hermione find out what Nigel said about her (actually Nigel was never really supposed to say anything bad. But, as I was writing I realized Harry's not the type of person (no matter how jealous) to just threaten people without some kind of reason). But I needed the filler so as to set up for the next chapter.

Also, I'm sorry I have NO IDEA on how to portray Hagrid's accent. That was one of the reasons he only spoke once (another reason being, I wasn't 100% sure he remained the CofMC Prof after the war). I also couldn't remember all of the subjects and professors, and though I should have looked it up, I _really_ didn't want to, so… yeah. I hope the conversation was okay. I tried to think of how most teachers/professors would be and I figured even though I don't know much about the professors' personalities, they came out okay… It is a bit of silliness really, but I didn't want to crack! up the fic by having crazy things happening and I thought this was the best solution to such an incident.

Totally off topic, I am currently on this whole KakaIru fix right now… I'm simply OBSESSED! I'm trying to write this fanfiction whilst immersed in the world of Naruto so it's interesting switching from one world to another… Though I don't think it's affecting me too much, there are times that I find a weird similarity between Iruka and Hermione- mostly that they are hardworking and usually come off as anal retentive, stick-to-the-rules type characters. Besides that… not much is similar I guess except that they are my favorite characters from their respective worlds.


	6. Chapter 5

**Back to School**

**Disclaimer:** All rights reserved to J.K. Rowling and Warner Bros.

**Summary:** Hermione is back at Hogwarts to complete her education as an Eighth Year. But wait… is that Harry Potter?… as the new DADA Professor?! What's Harry to do when all he can dream/think about is giving Hermione detention and seeing her in her school uniform... or more specifically without her school uniform?

**Author's Note:** Valentine's Day… yeah I know clichéd… but I had to put it in… the whole chapter is a bit clichéd so y'all might hate, but it was a necessary evil. I promise!

A bit of limes with a smidgen of CRACK! and FLUFF resulting (hopefully) in WAFF. Admittedly I'm not too familiar with the CRACK! genre and I'm not a big fan of it either, but from my understanding it is when there are unlikely situations happening and results in chaos (?). Well, no chaos here, but I think some of the things happening could be considered CRACK-ish. I'm not too sure…

Sorry for the delay… I didn't mean for this chapter to take so long to write. I'm actually surprised I've gotten so far. Anywho~ thanks for the continued support (reviews, follows, and etc).

. . . . . . . .HxH.

**Chapter 5:**

"Harry James Potter!" Hermione's voice echoed through the halls of Hogwarts, bouncing off the stone walls and traveling throughout the school. "Will you stop?! You are being incorrigible!" she reprimanded.

Harry winced at the sheer volume of her voice before looking around the halls once more, to make sure no one was around, before placing another quick kiss on Hermione's lips; a goofy smile adorning his face. He wasn't sure where his boldness was coming from, but the fact that Hermione had not opted to magically rebuke him seemed invitation enough. In Harry's opinion, Hermione's resistance seemed weak at best and he couldn't seem to find it within himself to stop. It wasn't really as if he was taking advantage of her, she could, in all honesty, do some real nasty things to him if she put her clever mind to it. However, her refusals were half-hearted and gave Harry the confidence he needed to continue to pursue her.

Harry pulled the bouquet of wild flowers he had been hiding behind his back and placed them into Hermione's hands. He then bent his head once more and gave Hermione's right cheek a kiss. When he pulled away he gave Hermione a dashing smile before treading backwards, making his escape. Harry waved his hands animatedly at Hermione whilst laughing in a most carefree way he had never known until that moment. Once he saw a small smile mixed with incredulousness and amusement come upon Hermione's face he turned on his heels and ran down the hall- remembering that his class started in two minutes and he would have to run down at least three flights of stairs to his classroom.

It had been a week and a half since he had found Hermione in his office. A week and a half since she agreed to go to Hogsmeade with him on Valentine's Day. A week and a half since his plan to "woo" Hermione bore fruition to his current actions. He smiled to himself as he made his way down the first flight of stairs towards his classroom.

What had begun as daily flower gifts to Hermione (as a way to show his intentions) had quickly escalated to finding Hermione when she was alone, stealing a couple of quick kisses, giving her the bouquet of flowers, and then dashing off before she could do anything to stop him. It was her fault really. The whole thing had started innocent enough, but how could Harry be expected to control himself when Hermione was…so tempting…

When he had given her the first bouquet (daisies he had ordered via owl post), she had pulled him into a platonic hug of sorts to thank him for the unexpected surprise. Harry had gotten caught up in the moment and had not released his hold on her until she started to jab his stomach with her fingers. By the fourth bouquet (tulips he had somehow managed to conjure with transfiguration), a hug had become customary and again getting too caught up, he placed a gentle kiss on Hermione's cheek. At first she didn't comment on it, but by the seventh bouquet (orchids once more delivered via owl post) when his kisses had become bolder and landed precisely on her lips, she began to sputter about in shock but found her arms empty as Harry had made a quick retreat. Now having just given Hermione her eleventh bouquet, Harry found even three kisses was not enough to satisfy his ever growing desire for her.

He knew that just because Hermione was not fully resisting his advances that it did not mean he had full reign to do as he liked. However, could he really be blamed when Hermione would make the most alluring face (at least in his eyes) of mixed incredulousness, surprise, annoyance, and a hint of amusement every time he gave her flowers or kissed her? Harry would lose all sense of propriety at that point and it was by mere self-control he did not push her up against the stone walls or drag her into an empty classroom to have his way with her.

Harry finally arrived at his classroom with about twenty seconds to spare. He took in a deep breath to compose himself. He knew he would be flushed, not only because he had sprinted down three flights of stairs to get to his class on time, but also because he remembered the soft feel of Hermione's lips against his own, the way her body fit so perfectly in his arms. He took in another deep breath and shook his head to stop the dangerous thoughts, not wanting to embarrass himself in front of his class. Finally, he took one last deep breath before he turned the knob on the door and walked into his classroom to begin his lesson.

. . . . . . . .HxH.

"_Harry! Will you _please_ cease these unspeakable behaviors at once?!" Hermione all but shrieked through clenched teeth. It was becoming beyond difficult to think whenever Harry deemed it necessary to lavish her with these _kisses _and _hugs. _It was taking all of Hermione's strength to keep Harry's body from melding indefinitely with hers- using her arms to at least keep their upper bodies from touching- seeing as how Harry's legs seemed to have already interlaced with her legs._

"_Please Hermione. I'm already at my limit." Harry whispered into Hermione's ear. Harry emphasized his need by brushing his hardened arousal against Hermione's stomach- moaning into Hermione's ear at the much needed friction._

_Hermione's breath hitched at the contact, the bold statement of want and need that Harry was making with his continued movements. They were friends. They weren't supposed to be doing this; she wasn't supposed to be feeling… so good. The word PLATONIC screamed out in her mind- trying to warn her of what might happen if she let Harry continue._

_When she felt the first stirrings of arousal tingle along her body before pooling around _that_ area, she knew she needed to do something. She needed to stop him… needed to make it known these advances were unwanted… needed… needed for him to help release the tension bundling up _there_…_

"_Harry… please…no…" her protests sounded weak even to her. It didn't surprise her that her refusals went unheard as Harry applied sweet, sweet pressure in _that_ area with his upper thigh. The hardened muscle of his quadriceps further arousing Hermione- the thought of such powerful muscles rubbing against her- between her soft thighs… Hermione let out an involuntary moan and sigh._

_Harry's lips caught Hermione's lips in a hungry kiss. Greedily taking in Hermione then fucking her mouth with his tongue- hinting at what he wanted- no- what he needed to do with his aching appendage located further south."Tell me you want it… tell me you want me just as much as I want you." Harry moaned into the kiss. He hoisted Hermione up so that their hips aligned- supporting Hermione against the stone wall. He began to frantically rub his arousal against Hermione's core eliciting sweet sounds of approval from Hermione._

"_Hermione…"_

"Hermione…"

"Hermione, are you feeling alright? You've been staring at that Ancient Runes scroll for the past ten minutes. Would you like me to escort you to the Infirmary?" Nathaniel asked in concern.

Hermione's face scrunched up before she lightly shook her head to rid herself of her _thoughts_. "No. I'm fine. I was just… I was lost in my thoughts for a bit. I'll be okay." She could feel her face redden with embarrassment, remembering her wantonly ways in her daydream. Though she would never consider herself a prude, she certainly had never had _those_ types of thoughts before. She wanted to bury her head into her arms until her embarrassment dissipated, but figured that would only bring more unwanted attention.

"You've been kind of out of it recently… are you sure there is nothing I can help you with?" Nathaniel asked.

"No…it's nothing. Really." Hermione answered. "I'll admit my mind has been preoccupied as of late, but it's nothing to be worried about." Hermione finished. She wasn't really sure whether she was trying to reassure Nathaniel or herself. A heavy silence blanketed around Hermione and Nathaniel as they sat in the Library. Hermione continued to stare at her scrolls, though not really reading it, as Nathaniel continued to stare at Hermione.

"Why do you let him do that?"

"Huh? Why do I let who do what?" Hermione asked, perplexed at the seemingly random question Nathaniel asked.

"You know… Potter… you let him just do whatever he wants. I've seen it… before classes… him taking liberties with you. And all you've done so far is scold him a bit before he leaves. I just don't understand. I've heard you explain that he's only a friend millions of times and yet…" Nathaniel's voice trailed off. "You shouldn't let him push you around. Just because he's _the_ Harry Potter shouldn't mean he gets to…"

"He's not pushing me around." Hermione said defensively. "I also don't know what you mean by _the_ Harry Potter, he's just Harry…"

"There you go again, you're always defending him." Nathaniel pointed out- interrupting Hermione. "He may be your friend but I…"

"I'm not defending him… I'm just… I don't know… I don't really know how to explain it." Hermione cut in. "It's just… I'm happy for him. For the first time, since I've known him, he's actually doing something he wants to do, not something he thinks is required of him. I've known him for so long, and besides Quidditch, I don't think he's ever taken time for himself, to act his age." Hermione tried to explain.

"I know it may be difficult for you to fully understand, but with Harry, I just… he deserves to be happy, finally. And yes I am a little annoyed by his behavior, but it's harmless really. How can I fault him when he's sacrificed everything for us? It's not like he's actually taking advantage of me… I just…" Hermione's voice trailed off when she couldn't form the words to further explain herself.

"I'm sorry Hermione; I guess I just never saw it like that." Nathaniel responded empathetically.

"There's nothing to be sorry about. I know you're just concerned that I'm being taken advantage of, but I assure you, if I felt remotely uncomfortable with his advances I would have put a stop to it." Hermione said firmly, giving Nathaniel a reassuring smile. "Come on, let's get back to work. I still have to work on the Charms essay due two weeks from now, and I'm afraid I'm terribly behind schedule."

Hermione smiled at Nathaniel before she looked back at her Ancient Runes assignment. She sighed deeply once she saw she had accomplished next to nothing and placed her full attention on her work. Hermione became so immersed in her school work that she failed to see the dark expression of annoyance and jealousy mar Nathaniel's face. It lasted only a second, so when Hermione had looked up to Nathaniel with a question about a particular rune, all she saw was the pleasant smile that always adorned his handsome face.

. . . . . . . .HxH.

It was finally Valentine's Day and Harry could not seem to hide his excitement. From the constant looks of amusement he was getting from the student body as well as the professors, he was quite sure everyone else also knew of the importance of this particular day. He knew he and Hermione were technically only going as friends, but he was hopeful that by the end of the day they would be more.

He whistled as he made his way towards the Gryffindor Tower. He noted that many of the students were already making their way down towards the main entrance, so as to start their respective dates. He picked up his pace, wanting to be able to start his own as soon as possible.

Harry had to admit that in previous years, he had never understood why so many students had been so caught up on such a commercial holiday. To him it had just been one of those days that girls seemed to get extra weird and the decorations a bit too frilly for his taste. Especially after the whole Cho Chang thing… Harry shuddered at the memory.

He realized now why he had not fully enjoyed himself in previous years. It had been because he had not been able to spend the day with the one he truly wanted to spend the day with. He realized now, Valentine's Day wasn't just a showy and annoying holiday that people used to flaunt their current status of having a significant other. No, it was a beautiful holiday which gave people the opportunity or courage to finally act upon their feelings. How could anyone ever find fault with a holiday that gave him an excuse to act as boldly and lovingly as he wanted?

Harry had just climbed the last stair leading to the Gryffindor portrait when he saw the portrait door swing open. He saw Hermione step out and their eyes locked onto one another. Harry's breath caught in the back of his throat seeing Hermione. To any objective viewer, Hermione did not look any different than normal. Her outfit was sensible with light Valentine's Day undertones. She had on a pleated pink and black plaid wool skirt with thick black tights and sensible black boots that ended just under her knees with no heel. Underneath her black woolen coat was a gray cashmere sweater. To top it all off, she had a matching set of dark gray, woolen muffler, hat and mittens. Nothing extraordinary, but to Harry she was beautiful. He could tell she had forgone any cosmetics and it just seemed to highlight her beauty.

Harry carefully made his way to Hermione. He couldn't help but feel a bit pitiful in his (slightly too big) dark blue jeans, (slightly too big) dark burgundy v-neck sweater, and the sensible shoes he wore daily to and from classes. He had a black wool coat with a white muffler and black leather gloves. He realized his outfit almost announced to the world their platonic status, but the wide smile he saw on Hermione's face made him forget everything and he in turn smiled at Hermione.

"You look absolutely breathtaking." Harry said as he presented Hermione with a single yellow rose with a red tip. Hermione's shy smile made Harry's heart flutter as she took the rose. "It means friendship. I looked it up." Harry said, but kept the only other meaning of this particular rose to himself. 'Falling in love' that was what the book had said. How perfect for the occasion, Harry thought.

They made their way down to the Great Hall in a comfortable silence, not needing useless chatter to fill in the void. Harry was having trouble keeping his pace lax, in his excitement to get to Hogsmeade. When they finally reached the Main Entrance, Harry saw the long line of students and heaved a great sigh, mentally. The line was moving slowly to his great displeasure, but he managed to keep his mood positive and the feel of Hermione standing next to him helped to keep everything in perspective.

Finally their turn, Harry could barely contain his excitement. He helped Hermione into the thestral-drawn carriage before he climbed in himself. He noted two more couples already inside the carriage. They looked to be either sixth or seventh years, but Harry could hardly make out their faces- not really caring to do o either. He took his seat in front of Hermione and as soon as he was settled, he felt the carriage move towards Hogsmeade. Hermione chatted amicably with the other students all the while Harry looked on with interest at how natural it seemed for Hermione to be there as his date.

The carriage bumped along the uneven dirt road leading to Hogsmeade. Harry could tell that the other students were a bit uncomfortable with his presence but he made a show of ignoring the secret glances his way as he spoke amicably with Hermione about the past week. Mid-sentence in telling a particularly silly story about a first year in one of his classes, Harry and the occupants of the carriage heard a big thud before they all began to slide toward the passenger side*. The carriage came to an abrupt halt as the thestrals made heavy breathing noises, followed by a shrill shriek that only Harry and Hermione seemed to be able to hear*. The three couples made their way out of the carriage to investigate what had happened.

Upon exiting the carriage, Harry saw that the back wheels of the carriage were stuck in mud, with the passenger side leaning heavily to the side due to the dip in the road. Given the cold weather and the lack of snow since January, Harry wasn't sure why there was mud. It seemed that there was just someone out there to ruin his date with Hermione. Surely enough, even after many attempts, magically (by Hermione), to get the carriage unstuck, it would not budge. The three couples had decided to make their way down to Hogmeade by foot. However seeing the piteous state of the thestrals, Harry decided (with only a doe-eyed pleading from Hermione) to stay and help the magical creatures. Though the other students had offered to help, Harry told them they should be on their way if they wanted to get to their reservations at Madame Puddifoot's Tea Shop on time.

Harry made his way behind the carriage and plunged himself in the thick mud. The mud was surprisingly deep and Harry chose to ignore the way it seeped into his shoes. Harry began to push the carriage as Hermione helped by pulling it from the front with the thestrals. The carriage would not move and Harry had to question if it was mere coincidence that it was _his_ carriage that got stuck in a puddle mud that seemed to not have affected anyone else.

Suddenly the carriage jerked forward and Harry, who had placed his whole weight on the carriage to push it, lost his balance. Hermione, who acted on instinct, dove forward to catch Harry before he fell completely in the mud. However, Harry's weight proved to be too much for Hermione and both Harry and Hermione found themselves buried deep in the mud. After about a ten second pause, Hermione began to shake in a fit of laughter.

"Well, on the bright side, the thestrals are out." Hermione said in amusement.

Harry nodded in agreement before struggling to stand up. After what seemed like hours, he finally managed to balance his weight on his feet. One would think after the numerous abusive years with the Dursleys, the seven years of fighting for his life, and finally getting rid of a murderous, psychotic bigot he deserved at least one day in which he would be able to impress the love of his life. But, sadly, that was not the case.

The sound of Hermione's laughter did not recede and though he was not hurt physically, he felt his pride had taken a brutal beating from life. He couldn't imagine the day getting any worse and so he took in a deep breath before he reached into his back pocket and retrieved his wand. He helped Hermione out of the mud before he too stepped out. With a quick spell, he was able to get rid of most of the mud from his and Hermione's clothes and hair. Hermione helped by casting a drying spell and then a warming spell so that neither of them would catch a cold.

Harry and Hermione sent the thestrals on their way back to the castle before they made their way towards Hogsmeade. They took a leisurely pace due to both Harry and Hermione having exerted too much energy on an empty stomach. Looking at his watch, Harry saw that it was passed two o'clock and they would most likely not be able to find a seat at the Three Broomstick. When they finally arrived at Hogsmeade, Harry saw that the streets were deserted, but judging by the raucous sounds coming from the Three Broomsticks and the continuous chatter coming from Madame Puddifoot's Tea Shop, Harry could only assume both locations were packed with patrons.

In a silent agreement, the pair made their way down the street and headed straight towards the Hog's Head. The disused pathway had not been properly de-iced and so Harry made sure to hold onto Hermione- lest she fall and break some bones. They had made it safely to the door but suddenly Hermione's body began to jerk back and forth in Harry's arms. Hermione, who had slipped on the ice, held onto Harry, trying to find her balance. Harry was able to keep his balance and just barely managed to keep Hermione safe in his arms. Just when he was helping her find her balance, the door to the Hog's Head swung open and knocked Harry in the back. His body leapt forward and in turn Hermione's body fell back. Harry managed to make sure Hermione remained in his arms so that the fall would not hurt her terribly, but the soft thud he heard alarmed him.

He slowly sat up and was on a kneeling position next to Hermione. His arms were still around her and so he helped her up so that she was no longer lying on the cold floor. "Are you alright?" Harry asked in concern.

"Yeah, I'm fine. I bumped my head a bit, but it's not anything to worry about. How are your arms? I think they cushioned most of my fall…" Hermione asked.

"They're fine. I'm more concerned about you." Harry responded. At Harry's response Hermione gave him an annoyed look before she reached around herself and took hold of Harry's arms. She inspected his arms and though she couldn't definitively conclude anything, she did determine that they were not broken.

"I'm sorry Hermione. Maybe we should head back to the castle before this date takes you to the infirmary with broken bones." Harry said- simply defeated by the unfortunate events that seemed to follow him around.

"I don't see why you're sorry, when it was my fault everything went from bad to worse. It's not like you made the carriages stop and I was the one who pleaded with you to help the thestrals. AND it was my clumsiness that led to me falling." Hermione reprimanded. "I hope you aren't blaming yourself for these unfortunate events." Hermione said with a finality which threatened Harry to think otherwise.

"Come now Harry; let's not talk of going back to the castle. I'm hungry and I demand you feed me." Hermione said in jest, putting on airs of haughtiness in an attempt to lighten the mood.

Harry smiled weakly, unable to stay pessimistic when Hermione was willingly staying with him to see this date through. Hermione smiled widely at Harry and began to chuckle. Harry truly perplexed at Hermione's behavior gave her a questioning look. Hermione simply shook her head. Harry, realizing he wasn't going to be getting an answer, helped Hermione up and together, they made their way into the Hog's Head.

Upon entering the establishment, Harry and Hermione nodded their greetings to Aberforth, who in turn, simply nodded once in acknowledgement. They seated themselves near the fireplace and began to warm their stiff bodies with the warmth emanating from the fire. Once they were settled, Harry made his way to the bar and ordered two warm Butterbeers as well as two warm sandwiches with chips. Though it wasn't an ideal Valentine's Day lunch, he could hardly complain when they were actually getting fed something.

Once the food and the drinks came out, he brought it to the table where he had left Hermione to warm up. They dove into their foods, ravenous from their trials and tribulations. Once they were fed, Harry ordered another round of warm Butterbeer after taking their used dishes back to the counter. He settled in his chair next to Hermione and they began to relax in front of the warm fire.

Hermione leaned heavily into Harry and used him as a pillow of sorts. Hermione let out of a small sigh of pleasure as she cuddled deeper into Harry. "Hermione?" Harry whispered- trying to gauge the lucidity of Hermione's faculties.

"Mmmm?" Hermione responded.

"I think we should head out if we want to make it to the carriages on time." Harry said softly.

"Just a little while longer…" Hermione responded with a yawn. "You're just so comfy." Hermione finished.

"Alright. I'll wake you in twenty minutes and then we'll head out to catch one of the last carriages back to the castle." Harry said. He then rested his head on Hermione's head and slowly closed his eyes- too tired to keep them open any longer. The pair had dozed off for what felt like a minute or two before they were rudely awaken by a loud shout.

"FIRE!" a deep voice rang out from across the room. Though the Hog's Head had been vacant, save for the handful of wizards who looked to be taking naps in little pockets of the room, at the warning shout, chaos broke out. _Aguamenti_ was shouted out from five different areas of the room and water gushed out of wands in every which way and doused not only the small amount of fire that had been in the fireplace, it also drenched all of the occupants of the establishment.

Harry and Hermione who had been startled awake, remained standing, frozen in their spots. They had fallen victim to the cross fire of water and having sat closest to the fireplace, they were completely soaked. Harry looked over at Hermione as Hermione's gaze fell upon Harry. One look at each other and they both broke out in a fit of laughter.

"Harry… I think this is the absolute _worst_ date I've ever been on- including that dinner with McLaggen!" Hermione said with a laugh. "I absolutely love it! Don't you feel as if somehow… this outing just seems to… I don't know… sum us up…? It's only with you that we can take a perfectly fine idea and somehow always end up bruised and soaking wet!" She finished with another bout of laughter.

Harry let out a groan in between laughs as he managed to look at the clock. They had missed the carriages back to the castle. "Come on Hermione, let's dry up and start walking back to Hogwarts. We need to make sure we get back to the Hogwarts grounds before curfew." Harry said still in the afterglow of gaiety.

Hermione nodded her response and with a flick of her wand, both Harry and Hermione were dry again. "I think that shower got rid of the last bit of mud that was encrusted in my hair." Hermione joked. She then took Harry's hand in her own and walked out of the pub into the dark street. Upon inspection, Harry saw that the ice was no longer on the pathway and though he thought it weird he didn't comment on it. They walked along the deserted streets once more and made their way towards Hogwarts.

Hermione came to an abrupt stop and Harry, who had not been paying attention to the road, bumped into Hermione. "What's wrong?" Harry asked in concern.

"Let's… go that way." Hermione said indicating the broken path towards the Shrieking Shack. Harry could hear the slight hesitancy in Hermione's voice, and though he too was hesitant, led Hermione through the broken fence and down the road.

They had not visited the Shack since that night, almost a year ago. They walked in a solemn silence as they remembered the last time they had ventured to the broken-down Shack.

"You know, I was really glad when we found out Professor Snape was on your side the whole time. It's just… just sad you know…? I wish…"

"Yeah, I know." Harry replied. How could he not know? The sheer amount of love and devotion Snape must have felt to protect the child that looked exactly like his school-days tormentor. The sacrifice of life and friends in order to protect a world that had already turned their backs- labeling him the lowest of lows- a traitor.

They had made their way into the Shrieking Shack- illuminated by Harry's wand. Hermione transfigured a small bookend she found on the floor into a jar before filling the jar with a bluebell flame. Hermione then took a seat in front of the flame. She patted the floor next to her to indicate she wanted Harry to take a seat next to her. He was anxious to get back before curfew, but took a seat anyways.

"I know it's not the most ideal way to end the night, but… well… I just want to spend some time with you." Hermione explained. "After years of having you constantly nearby, I'm having trouble getting used to not having you all to myself." Hermione said softly- just barely above a whisper, unwilling to break the silence.

Harry wrapped his arms around Hermione. "I'll always be here for you. No matter what." Harry said in response. Hermione nodded and then let her head rest on Harry's shoulders.

"I know to you my feelings may be something of a recent development, but to me it's been there for so long, I can't even remember a time in which I wasn't in love with you." Harry began. His voice held conviction, almost desperate to convey his feelings to Hermione. "I'm not going to lie and say Ginny or Cho meant nothing to me. I'm sure my infatuations with Cho and Ginny had meant something to me at some point in time, but I'm sorry to say that I still knew deep down it wasn't the type of love that would have lasted.

"You… you always meant something more. I knew it for so long, but at the time I didn't know how to differentiate between all of my feelings. Sometimes I fooled myself into believing my jealousy wasn't jealousy but an older-brother type protectiveness- like how Ron acts around Ginny's boyfriends. You held such a great part of my heart I didn't even realize until it was too late that it was the type of love my parents had for each other- the type of love Snape had for my mom." Harry's voice trailed off softly at the mention of Snape and his parents.

"By the time I had realized, you had started to show an interest in Ron. It was such a confusing time and there was just so much going on I chose to ignore what my heart had already known. At some point I wanted to act on my feelings towards you, but I feared that I would not survive against Voldemort and I didn't want to burden you so I began to hide my love away. I would tell people you were like a sister to me- I would keep my distance from you- distract myself with other people and things." Harry's voice held a bitterness he could not fully hide- remembering how he had to quash his feelings for Hermione to save his friendship and a budding relationship between the two people he held most dear.

"I even fooled myself into thinking I was glad it was Ron you loved. So glad that you couldn't be taken away completely because Ron was my best friend and that you'd at least be taken care of if I was no longer around- that if there was a slight chance I did survive, it wouldn't be weird for me to always be around you, my best friend, my pseudo sister-in-law.

"Sometimes I wonder if that was the reason I grew to have feelings for Ginny. I always reasoned that I could grow to love her the same way I love you. You know I wasn't even surprised or hurt when Ginny told me about Anthony. I mean how could I possibly blame Ginny for falling in love with Anthony Goldstein when I was in love with you the whole time we were dating? I'm sure it was easy for her to fall in love with Anthony- I'm sure she knew on some level that I wasn't in love with her." Harry took a hold of Hermione and pivoted her around so that they sat face to face.

"I know I can't promise you everything you'd ever want. I've been so stupid so many times- even when you stayed so trusting of me. But how could I not fall in love when you're so perfect and you know me so well? How could I possibly contain this feeling inside when I've witnessed your unconditional love and sacrifice? I know to you it was a platonic love at the time, but I just… I feel that maybe… just maybe if you allow it, it could become something more." Harry finished. He looked straight into Hermione's eyes- almost challenging her to refute his claims. "I just… I just wish you'd consider a future with me, as my wife."

Hermione's eyes widened in surprise. Surely he didn't mean… and yet Hermione could see the seriousness in Harry's eyes- the conviction he felt, the desperation to somehow convey his love towards her. Before she could even realize what she was doing, she saw Harry's face change from anticipation to an almost disbelieving smile that stretched across his face. She began to wonder why he was smiling so maniacally when she finally registered her head was nodding in the positive.

Harry began to wipe away the tears that were falling from her eyes- tears she hadn't even realized she was shedding. Surely she was not sad. She didn't feel a dull ache in her heart that was always associated with sad tears- no she felt a fluttering in her heart that seemed impossible to contain. The feelings were bursting out from deep within her and she had no clue as to what the feelings were. Unable to label the feeling, she acted in the only way her brain seemed to want her to act in. She leapt from her spot in front of Harry and somehow landed in his lap, her arms wounding tightly around Harry's neck. She buried her face in the crook of where Harry's neck met his shoulder and began to cry.

"Hermione! What's wrong? Why are you crying? Are you regretting your answer? Please Hermione, please stop crying." Harry cried out in desperation, unsure of what to do. Hermione just let out another wail before she continued to cry.

Hermione continued to cry. She had no idea why she was crying, just that she couldn't seem to stop. She barely registered Harry pleading with her to stop crying. To be honest it was getting slightly annoying because she didn't know why she was crying and she didn't know how to stop the damn tears. In an attempt to make him stop, she did the only thing that came to mind. She lifted her head from the crook of Harry's neck before she forced her lips onto Harry's lips. The feel of Harry's slightly chapped lips made the fluttering in her heart increase tenfold. Her crying finally stopped but her body continued to be uncooperative as she couldn't seem to stop kissing Harry.

Her mind kept telling her to stop, but instead her traitorous tongue snuck out and delved into Harry's slightly opened mouth. She deepened the kiss, leading Harry's tongue into her own mouth. She couldn't seem to get enough of Harry as Harry invaded her senses.

Harry finally overcoming the shock of Hermione's warm body pressed up against his as she literally fucked his mouth with her tongue, delicately pushed Hermione away. Their lips finally disconnected and the pair took in deep breaths of air.

As the air filled her lungs, Hermione's brain began to function again. Her face reddened at the thought of what she had just done. She began to shrink in her seat (Harry's lap- which she still had not managed to realize). She looked up to Harry and seeing the loving way gaze directed towards her, she simply hugged Harry once more.

"I'm sorry." Hermione said- though it was muffled by Harry's shirt.

Harry's heart fell with a thud in his heart. He could feel the ache of rejection making its way all over his body. "It's… it's okay…" Harry said weakly- unsure of how convincing he sounded.

"I'm sorry for making you worry. I… I was just overcome with so much emotion that I kind of lost sight of everything." Hermione said against Harry's neck, having inched her head back to the crook of Harry's neck. "I… I don't know how to explain it. I… I love you too." Hermione said, finally picking up her head and looking Harry straight in the eyes. She then placed a gentle kiss on Harry's lips.

"I finally understand why I never did anything when you gave me those kisses. I finally understand why I could never say no to you. I had always thought this, this love I feel for you was just a mixture of sympathy and admiration for everything you do for your loved ones. But now… now I finally see that it wasn't something as simple as that. It was something so much more.

"I love you so much." Hermione said as she placed another gentle kiss on Harry's lips. "It seems so surreal, but I can't help but imagine a future with you, a family, a house, everything… together with you."

Harry pulled Hermione into a tight embrace. He could feel his heart thumping uncontrollably in his chest. "If this is a dream I hope to never wake up." Harry said softly against Hermione's ear.

They sat in a tight embrace- long after curfew had passed, simply content to be in each other's warm and loving arms.

***AN:** So… do you hate me for doing that? If you've read **Morning After** it's something to be expected from me, but if not…

I just didn't want to drag out Hermione's uncertainty to Harry because I think Hermione would know Harry enough to know that he had probably brooded for a long time before letting his feelings be known. It's not that Hermione is being flaky… it's more of a sudden realization… that perhaps all those moments that they've shared in all seven books doesn't equal loving Ron, but quite obviously equals loving Harry! And plus, not only did she daydream about Harry, she practically told Nathaniel she likes him… I mean she said she was not uncomfortable with Harry's advances!

This chapter was, by far, the hardest to write so far! As I mentioned before I didn't want Harry to become too OOC but I needed him to be romantic yet spontaneous and I'm not sure how much of that came off. GAH! I'm losing my mind! It didn't help that this chapter was so DAMNED clichéd! Blah. I actually have no idea how the end of this chapter came about. I was just writing and all of a sudden I have a distraught Hermione attacking Harry! It just happened and I wasn't going to change it so voila!

I'll try to be better about getting these chapters up faster, but I can't promise anything.

*When I say passenger side I mean the "Driver's side" in most cars, but because the setting is in the UK, it's all mixed up and so if you are facing forward it is the left side.

*I know that thestrals can't be seen unless the witch or wizard has seen death, but there was no mention of hearing the creatures- and seeing as how no one has ever heard them shriek whilst going towards the castle, I'm going to have it so that students can't hear them unless they've witnessed death.


	7. Chapter 6

**Back to School**

**Disclaimer:** All rights reserved to J.K. Rowling and Warner Bros.

**Summary:** Hermione is back at Hogwarts to complete her education as an Eighth Year. But wait… is that Harry Potter?… as the new DADA Professor?! What's Harry to do when all he can dream/think about is giving Hermione detention and seeing her in her school uniform... or more specifically without her school uniform?

**Author's Note:** Sorry no lemons or limes- maybe some limes next chapter.

. . . . . . . .HxH.

**Chapter 6:**

"Fuck!" Harry woke with a start. He looked to his right, where he knew he would find the small alarm clock on his bedside table. The hands of the clock read 10:23am going on 10:24am in about twenty seconds. The little display on the face of the clock read '15' which indicated the date was the 15th of February. It took him the twenty seconds to realize it was Sunday morning and that he had missed breakfast down at the Great Hall. It took another ten seconds for him to get his bearings before realizing what had startled him awake.

"Please please PLEASE don't be a dream!" Harry chanted to himself. After having woken up to so many dreams all starring Hermione it seemed like he was finally losing sight of reality. He tried to recollect the previous night and yet, he could not seem to remember anything past Hermione's confession and her sweet kisses. If he couldn't remember anything after that, then could it mean that it was _just_ a dream? If it was just a (torturous) dream then why could he not remember what had happened the day before? Was it still Saturday and the clock was just wrong? But the whole day had felt so real and maybe… it couldn't be that _he_ had bumped _his_ head in front of the Hog's Head could it…?

Everything was so confusing and nothing was making any sense to him. Harry knew the only way to clear everything up would be to ask Hermione… but…

Harry quickly shook his head of all thoughts before he decided to go meet Hermione. He quickly got out of bed and made his way to the bathroom. He took a quick shower before brushing his teeth. He ran back into his bedroom and put on a pair of khaki trousers over his light gray boxer briefs, a dark blue polo long sleeve shirt, and his wizarding robe. He looked himself over in the mirror and upon seeing the slightly too large clothes on his body (save the wizarding robe) he let out a small sigh. Knowing there was nothing he could do about the clothes (or his hair) he put on his socks and shoes and made his way out of his room and into the hallway.

Given the day and time (if it was indeed Sunday), Harry knew the best place to find Hermione would be in the library. He slowly made his way toward the library, going through different ways to broach the subject without offending Hermione. He didn't want to embarrass himself and assume his 'dream' was real. He also didn't want to anger Hermione by taking some liberties with her that would be allowed if he were in fact her boyfriend. But, after the kiss(es) they had shared last night, wouldn't he be upsetting her by ignoring the fact that they had agreed to become a couple? Though she was not the type to readily accept public displays of affection, she was the type to overanalyze _everything_. Wouldn't he be putting some kind of doubt in her mind by not acting couple-y? He was in a (self-induced) predicament that he truly did not seem to know how to get out of.

"Hello Harry," a calm voice called out from behind him. He came to an abrupt stop and turned on his heel to find Luna Lovegood standing in the middle of the hallway with a mountain of books floating behind her.

"Hi Luna." Harry greeted. "Er… what's with all the books?" Harry asked.

"The Nargles had been particularly naughty this past Christmas and had misplaced all these books. I suspect it might have been because of the overuse of mistletoe this past Christmas. I've been helping Madame Pince locate all of the books using my Spectrespecs." Luna explained in her usual dreamy and calm voice.

"Er… well let's walk together, I was just on my way to the library to find Hermione." Harry said before turning around to continue down the hall.

"I guess we could go that way, although, I've already made my way around the castle and was hoping to return these books to Madame Pince before going down to the Great Lake." Luna said.

Harry turned back to face Luna, confused as to what she meant, when he finally realized where he was. Not only had he arrived at the library, but he had passed the doors by about thirty paces. It seemed he had been too immersed in his thoughts to have realized he had passed the library. "Er… right… let's take the shorter way then." Harry said as he turned around and back-tracked the thirty paces to the library.

Once they made their way inside the library, they parted ways as Harry went in search of Hermione at her 'usual' table.

Harry walked past row after row of books until he counted fifteen. He turned right and walked between the fifteenth and sixteenth row until he got to the end of the row. He then turned left to walk down three more rows before he finally made another right to walk between rows nineteen and twenty. He then made his way toward the far wall, where he knew Hermione to be.

The study table Hermione almost always used sat slightly to the left of a tall gothic window that allowed Hermione the use of the natural light that filtered in. However, the window was situated along the south wall of the castle and so it avoided any direct sunlight which in turn prevented any glares to hurt her eyes. More often than not, Hermione could be found in that exact spot (the seat closest to the window), her books strewn all across the table in neat and organized piles as she perused them for her respective essays.

Harry quietly approached the table and took a seat across from her. She was so concentrated in her school work that she failed to register Harry's presence. Harry sat quietly just watching Hermione. He looked for hints or clues that might shed some light on the happenings of the previous day, but found nothing.

Hermione seemingly finished with an essay, placed her quill down on the table and proceeded to read over what she had written. When Hermione was satisfied with the contents, she laid it out to her far right on top of some Transfigurations texts to make sure the ink was sufficiently dried before she would put it away in her bag. Though the ink dried instantaneously due to magic, Hermione would always make sure to leave the parchments out for at least ten minutes before putting them away, lest they smudge and make her work illegible.

After making sure the parchment could not fly away- or otherwise move, Hermione stretched her arms up over her head. Mid-stretch, Hermione finally saw Harry and made a small un-Hermione-like 'meep' sound in surprise.

"Harry! When did you arrive?" Hermione asked quietly, just above a whisper.

"Not too long ago. I didn't want to disturb you or make you lose your train of thought." Harry whispered back. "I… I was wondering if you… if you'd… join me for… er… lunch?" Harry asked, mumbling every other word and stuttering the other half- making it nearly impossible for anyone to decipher what he had said.

Luckily, Hermione was quite proficient in 'Harry'. Besides French, 'Harry' was the only other foreign language Hermione was confident she knew very well. "Honestly Harry, after yesterday I would think it would be a bit easier for you to ask me to lunch." Hermione responded amusedly as she went back to completing another one of her essays. Having looked away, she failed to see the utterly confusing look Harry had on his face. "How are you feeling this morning? You were kind of out of it last night when we got back to the castle." Hermione asked in concern but did not look up from her work.

When Harry failed to answer in a timely manner, Hermione looked up from her essay. She found Harry frozen in his seat with the most confusing look Hermione had ever seen on Harry's face. The dominating emotion seemed to be confusion, then disbelief, Hermione couldn't really read the last two or three emotions, but the blush that adorned his face seemed to hint that it was a shy embarrassment mixed with two others Hermione could not remember ever seeing on Harry's face.

"Harry? Are you feeling unwell?" Hermione asked in concern. She stood up slightly from her seat and reached across the table. She placed her right hand over Harry's forehead while the left hand went to her own forehead- trying to check his temperature. "It doesn't feel like you have a fever." Hermione said.

"Er… uh… Hermione… I…" Harry stuttered about. His face was flushed bright red in embarrassment.

"What's wrong Harry?" Hermione asked, worry marring her features.

"Well… to be honest… I kind of thought yesterday was just a figment of my desire for us to be more than just friends. I… I couldn't seem to remember anything passed the kissing in the Shrieking Shack… and well… let's just say I've woken to dreams like that far too many times for me to…" Harry's eyes widened at the verbal vomit coming out of his mouth. His face flushed once more with embarrassment and guilt. How could he be so foolish to confess to having _dreams_ about her?

"Well… I guess that explains your odd behavior when we ran into Professor McGonagall." Hermione said pensively. Her face was flushed and Harry couldn't help but smile inwardly at Hermione's evident evasion of the topic on his behalf.

"Wait… what? We ran into Professor McGonagall?" Harry asked in surprise.

Hermione's eyes widened in surprise before she broke out in laughter. Upon realizing where she was, she quickly quieted herself down and continued to laugh quietly into her arms. "Yes we ran into Professor McGonagall and we got a right scolding for staying out so late!" Hermione spoke softly in between fits of quiet laughter. Harry could hardly believe it! Hermione was laughing about getting scolded by McGonagall!

Once Hermione's laughter receded, she let out a deep breath. A wicked smile replaced her usual lovely smile and Harry couldn't help but feel a foreboding dread come upon him (as well as a stirring in his loins). "I suppose it's safe to assume that you don't remember what you volunteered for- as a way to 'make it up'?" Hermione asked mysteriously.

"Er…" Harry was rendered speechless at the look of impish glee on Hermione's face. Surely the activity he had apparently volunteered for couldn't be too bad? Harry could only pray to whatever magical deity that existed that he would be able to come out of it alive.

. . . . . . . .HxH.

"Hey guys." Ginny greeted as she took a seat next to Hermione for lunch.

"Hi Ginny," Hermione greeted back. "How was your date yesterday? Is Anthony still in Hogsmeade?" Hermione asked before she took a bite of her meal.

"No, he had to leave after our date was over. He's still looking for a place to live in Diagon Alley, far away from his parents, and he had agreed to meet his solicitor today to look at some places." Ginny replied as she began filling her plate with food. "How was your date with Harry yesterday?" Ginny asked with a smirk.

"How many times do I have to remind you that it wasn't a date? It was just a day in which Harry and I were spending some much needed quality time. It was merely coincidental that it was on Valen…"

"The most romantic day of the year." Ginny interjected. "Just tell me how it was." Ginny rushed, a bit exasperated by Hermione's continued denial. Ginny duly disregarded Hermione's indignant face at being interrupted _and_ ignored.

"It was… well…" Hermione began to blush.

"Oh you little vixen! You had a songfest with him didn't you!?" Ginny exclaimed. "And here you are denying it was a date!"

"What?! How could you possibly know that from my response?" Hermione asked completely confounded at Ginny's proclamation.

"Oh please. I know that face. That was the exact same face you made when you told me about Viktor AND Ickle Ronniekins." Ginny teased. "How was it? Where did you do it? Are you two a couple now?" Ginny asked, her words flying out of her mouth a mile a minute.

Hermione began to blush at the thought of discussing the kiss with Harry's ex. Hermione couldn't help but recall her talk with Ginny two years previous when she had admitted to liking Ginny's brother and the subsequent discussion they had about Hermione's first kiss with Ron. That had been exceedingly uncomfortable- but this, this seemed to top the cake.

"Okay… I wasn't going to ask, but what did you do to Harry? His constant groaning is starting to annoy me. It's only been a day- and given you snogged him senseless yesterday I would think he would be flying over the moon- did you break him?" Ginny asked.

"Why is it automatically _my_ fault?" Hermione asked- once again piqued at Ginny's assumptions. "AND, I did not snog him senseless! We kissed and that was…-"

"No lies love- you know you can't lie to anybody." Ginny interrupted Hermione once more.

Hermione huffed before speaking. "Well, if you _must_ know, Harry volunteered to help Professor McGonagall with something, but it seems he wasn't quite there when he volunteered." Hermione explained- using her right index finger to point to her head to further explain herself nonverbally.

_Bang…bang…bang…_

Both Hermione and Ginny turned their heads toward the banging noise. They both saw Harry continuously banging is head on the dining table. Every time Harry's head came up, his forehead would flash a bright red color that worried Hermione.

"What did he volunteer for?" Ginny asked quietly, seemingly unperturbed by Harry's odd behavior.

"He volunteered to help start the…" Harry began to groan loudly. Hermione began to whisper into Ginny's ears, hoping that would placate Harry into not groaning.

Ginny's eyes widened almost comically before she began to guffaw very loudly. Harry in turn began to groan even louder than before. Hermione, embarrassed by Harry and Ginny began to lower her head and cover her face with her hands.

"Oh that's brilliant! I can't believe you didn't stop him!" Ginny exclaimed excitedly, all but shouting at Hermione. "I can't believe you _literally_ snogged him senseless and didn't have the decency to stop him from making life threatening decisions!" Ginny's voice only got exponentially louder as she spoke. Hermione made a move to quiet Ginny by trying to cover Ginny's mouth with her hands, only to have her hands swatted way by Ginny's hands. Their altercation was interrupted by a particularly loud bang and groan from Harry. "I think I can speak for everyone when I say that it is _your_ fault Harry is in such a predicament." Ginny finished with another loud laugh and a final swat to Hermione's hands.

"For the last time I didn't snog him senseless! And how can all the blame go to me?! I figured it was his 'moral fiber' acting up again." Hermione answered trying to keep her face straight. "Who am I to stop him from being a good guy?" Hermione said as she finally released a bout of giggles into her hand- it seemed her mortification at having the whole school know she and Harry snogged last night was easily distracted by Harry's predicament. She had to admit that the situation was pretty funny.

"Harry, it can't be that bad. You have experience with it and I'm sure Hermione will help you- especially because it's her fault." Ginny said matter-of-factly, as she reached across the table to pat Harry on his head. Harry seemed to perk up at the mention that Hermione would help- at least the groaning had stopped.

"I couldn't possibly find the time to…" Hermione stopped when Ginny gave her a look.

"I have NEWTs…" Again Hermione was stopped short.

"Fine, but if I fail any of my subjects, be ready because I _will_ kill you Ginevra Weasley." Hermione huffed out, glaring at Ginny all the while.

Harry finally stopped banging his head against the dining table, but kept his head lying on its surface. Ginny looked all too smug for Hermione's liking. Hermione couldn't help but wonder what she was getting herself into. She rued the day she had met a Weasley- Ginny in particular.

. . . . . . . .HxH.

Harry sighed for what felt like the millionth time that day as he made his way back to his chambers. He knew duty called for him to look into the Gryffindor common rooms, but he was just not feeling up to it that night. He had just had an excruciatingly long discussion with Professor McGonagall about that _thing_ he had volunteered for. His body involuntarily shuddered at the mere thought of what was to come.

Though, all things aside, he was pretty keen on the idea of spending more time with Hermione. She too had to attend the meeting, and though he felt a bit guilty in taking away from her study time, his excitement in having a legitimate excuse to be with her far outweighed any doubts in his mind. He also knew for a fact that Hermione was actually ahead of schedule on her school work. It seemed not having crazy, power hungry wizards making death threats every other day left Hermione with more free time than she was ever used to. It left her wanting for more assignments- just to keep herself occupied.

Harry sighed once more as he rounded the corner. He was glad the day was almost over. He couldn't wait to get to bed. Given though it was only 8:30 in the evening AND he had had a late start in the morning, he was beginning to question his stamina and his health. Furthermore, it had been his and Hermione's official first day together and yet he was neither a kiss richer nor a hug wealthier than he had been that morning. Truthfully, the day was really spent like any other day- well worse actually because even before Valentine's Day Harry had been quite bold in showering Hermione with hugs and kisses. To say he was sorely disappointed would have been quite the understatement.

Just as Harry was about to say the password to enter his chambers he saw a brief flash of red before he turned on his heels- wand at the ready.

"Calm down Harry, it's just me." Ginny said- leaving her hiding place in the alcove about ten paces from Harry. She had her hands up in front of her to show that she was unarmed and not a threat. "And before you ask, you actually like Puddlemere United but you pretend to like the Chudley Cannons because you're afraid that the Weasel King will cry if he ever found out." Ginny added.

"That's not… oh never mind… I'm too tired to argue with you." Harry half sighed his response as he turned back to his portrait. "Snuffles" Harry said to the portrait in order to make it open. He walked in not even bothering to officially invite Ginny in- knowing full well that she would somehow force her way in even if he were to lock her out.

"Would you like something to drink? I have some tea or Butterbeer." Harry offered not bothering to look at Ginny as he made his way toward his small kitchenette.

"Harry, we need to talk." Harry turned around abruptly- everything forgotten due to the gravity of Ginny's tone.

"I… I don't really know where I'm supposed to start in order to explain…"

"I know we never really discussed things, but I wanted to thank you and I'm not sure what the right modus operandi is for this kind of thing but I feel as if I should apolo…"

"Harry. You're misunderstanding me. I'm glad the both of you are happy." Ginny said honestly. She took a seat on a stool that was placed in front of the kitchenette counter. She patted the stool next to her indicating she wanted Harry to take a seat also.

"I… I'm here because I think I should warn you. There are a lot of jealous people out there. There are some who are jealous of Hermione- mostly Slytherin and a handful of Ravenclaw girls- who are claiming she used a love potion on you." Ginny explained. Harry could feel his face begin to warm as anger and indignation on Hermione's behalf began to bubble to the surface.

"Harry, calm down. Like I said there are only a handful of people who think that. I wouldn't worry about Hermione. No, the real problem is that there are more rumors surrounding you. There are a lot of kids questioning how you managed to 'catch' Hermione. Some say you used your status as the 'Chosen One' and Professor of DADA to trap Hermione into dating you. Others swear _you_ used a love potion to make Hermione fall in love with you. There are even supposed witnesses who claim to have seen you numerous times with roses and the belladonna flowers- both ingredients to that blasted potion." Ginny said.

"I gave those flowers to Hermione as a way to…"

"Well of course I know that. But I'm sorry to say that's not going to prove anything to the hoards of people who are out to besmirch your name. I just can't figure out who is spreading these rumors- just two days ago there were a whole bunch of people supporting the two of you but now…"

"You'd think eight years of friendship with Hermione and saving the Wizarding World from a psycho like Voldemort would give me the benefit of the doubt." Harry scoffed.

"They are… they… most of these kids weren't there… they… it's all a myth and to them… All they know is what the Daily Prophet has been feeding them. You're a celebrity in their eyes. No one cares about the truth, all they care about is what the next big gossip topic it." Ginny tried to rationalize.

"I just… I just had hoped that after yesterday with Hermione finally telling me she also has feelings for me… that things would be easier…" Harry said with defeat. Was he really in the wrong? Was it wrong of him to have been hopeful after everything he had been through, after the past couple of years of living for others, to maybe finally… finally be able to do something for himself?

. . . . . . . .HxH.

**Author's Note:** I know I suck… I'm so incredibly sorry it took so long to get this chapter up. I know I have been promising faster chapters, but it seems my muse has gone AWOL and all that's he/she left is writer's block. I'm half tempted to just end it here or the next chapter, but alas my outlines and the years I've put into planning the story won't allow for it.

This chapter wasn't very exciting (or long), but it was a necessary evil. Hopefully people like the way the story is turning out. I'm still building… sad I know… it's already on the 6th chapter and I'm still building… ugh… I was hoping to make this ten chapters but that's so NOT going to happen. Hopefully everyone sticks around until the end.

Anywho~ any guesses for what Harry has volunteered for? A right guess earns the person a virtual cookie ^^


End file.
